Nightmares Do Come True
by Endzi
Summary: Lou's been keeping her past to herself until her nightmare comes to life. How will she handle it, how will the others handle it, and can she really have a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

I just want to say I do not own The Young Riders or any of the characters and this is my first story so please read and review.

**Nightmares Do Come True **

"No please, please stop No!" Lou screamed from her bunk.

Kid who was awake because of her tossing and turning jumped out of bed and stood to see tears streaming down Lou's face as she thrashed from side to side. Jimmy, Cody, Buck, Ike, and Noah were all awake now after hearing Lou scream those words. Jimmy was the first to speak.

"Kid do something."

"Lou, Lou you got to wake up sweetheart it's just a bad dream." Kid said softly trying to block her throws as she screamed again.

"No stop please."

Kid tried again, "Lou please open your eyes. I'm here, you're just dreaming."

Lou kept swinging her arms and tossing her head from side to side.

-Maybe we should get Rachel- Ike signed.

"Ike's right Kid, I'll go get Rachel, she should be getting up now anyways." Buck said as he turned to leave.

"No Lou wouldn't want that."

"Then do something Kid. Look at her she's hurtin', you gotta wake her up." Jimmy said with a pained look.

Kid grabbed Lou by the shoulders and gently shook her as he raised his voice to her. "Lou, listen to me. It's Kid, you are dreaming. I'm here; now open your eyes Lou."

Lou slowly opened her eyes and saw her fellow riders all looking at her with wide eyes.

"Lou are you alright?" Noah asked

Lou was embarrassed now to have everyone looking at her so she quickly jumped down from her bunk, got dressed, grabbed her gun belt, and her hat in what seemed to be one motion and headed to the door. As the bunkhouse door was closing behind her she shouted back, "I'm Fine!"

"Good you're up; I've got breakfast Lou is everyone else up?" Rachel asked coming to the bunkhouse.

"Yeah Rachel, their all up. I'll be right back, just goin' to get Lightning ready." Lou said over her shoulder on her way to the barn.

"Alright, just don't be to long otherwise I'm sure Cody will eat your share."

"Kid are you going to go after her?"

"No Jimmy, I think she needs some time alone right now."

"Alone, did you see her? She was shaking even after she woke up."

"I know Cody, I'm not blind. I know Lou and she's not ready to talk right now." Kid said even though his heart wanted to run out after her.

"I think Kid's right. She knows we are all here and when she's ready she'll come to us" Buck said without hesitation.

-I hope your right.- Ike signed as the all finished dressing.

"Good morning boys." Rachel said entering the bunkhouse. The riders all said their good mornings back to her as they seated themselves around the table.

"Good morning boy." Lou said as Lightning nayed and came up to her. Lou saddled him and then stood stroking his head as all her thoughts were going through her head. 'It's been two years. I haven't forgotten. I remember. I remember every time some man looks at me too long. I remember every time there's a dance and I go as a man instead of a true lady. I even remember when I'm with Kid. Kid, what will he do when he finds out? What will he think? No he can't find out. No one can ever find out. When will the nightmare stop? Why did I have to wake the others? I can only imagine what they are thinking. I can't tell anyone. I can get through this. I have to, it's just another day.'

Teaspoon stepped out of the tack room. "Good morning Lou." No response came so he cleared his throat, "Sure looks like it's going to be a mighty fine day today don't ya think?" Still nothing. He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder "Lou?"

Lou spun around and had drawn her gun. Teaspoon jumped back when he saw the gun and had his hands raised as Jesse stepped into the barn and watched quietly from the door Lou had entered earlier.

"Hold on Lou it's me Teaspoon."

Lou blinked and lowered her gun. "I'm sorry Teaspoon I didn't hear you."

"Lou are you alright?"

"Yes Teaspoon, I'm sorry, I just didn't hear you"

"Teaspoon, Lou. Rachel said to tell you breakfast is ready and Cody said to hurry up because he's hungry."

"Alright Jesse, we're coming." Teaspoon said as he followed behind Lou.

All three entered the bunkhouse and sat down at the table. Everyone was rather quiet this morning. Jesse did most of the talking while the others only spoke when asked a question. Lou however tried to act as though nothing had happened.

"Rider comin'." Buck spoke moments after everyone had finished eating.

"That's me." Lou said as stood and headed to the door. The others all followed. Rachel however stayed behind to clean up. There was a chorus of 'ride safe' as Lou took off out of the yard.

"Alright boys get to your chores." Mumbling was heard as they all went in separate directions to start their chores. Teaspoon went back in to find Rachel almost done cleaning up. "Rachel?"

"Yes Teaspoon?"

"Is Lou ok?"

"What do you mean Teaspoon?"

"Has she said anything to you about anything bothering her?"

"No she hasn't. Should I be worried about her?"

"No No, I was just wondering. I'm going to go into town now. Send one of the boys if you need anything." Teaspoon said turning to leave.

"Alright, have a good day."

Later the boys were all gathered in the barn taking a break. "Kid do you really think Lou is ok?"

"I don't know Cody; she was acting normal at breakfast. But I can't get the words she was saying before she woke up out of my mind."

-Maybe it was just a dream and we are just worrying over nothing.-

"You could be right Ike but I've never known Lou to be afraid of anything." Jimmy said remembering how Lou looked.

Jesse had been listening and decided to chime in. "I've never seen her pull her gun on anyone either cept in a fight."

Kid spun around as the others all looked to Jesse. "What are you talking about Jesse?"

"This morning I came in to tell Teaspoon and her breakfast was ready and she had her gun aimed at Teaspoon."

"What?" Jimmy, Cody, Buck, and Noah all said at once while Kid and Ike had their mouths open in shock.

"Are you sure Jesse?"

"Positive Jimmy. Teaspoon had his arms up. She lowered her gun and apologized to teaspoon. Just said she didn't hear him. Then she and Teaspoon and me came in for breakfast."

"That's not Lou. Something's wrong. I'm going to talk to her when she gets back."

"Be careful Kid. You know her temper. Don't push if she's not ready to talk."

"I know Buck but I gotta try."

"I know Kid."

Just then they heard a wagon and they all stepped outside. As the wagon stopped they all saw a very pretty woman sitting before them.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Does Louise McCloud live here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares Do Come True 

**2**

"You know Louise?" Kid was the first to speak.

"Yes Louise and I are friends from St. Joe. Is she here?"

"No miss. She won't be back until later tonight." Noah said from beside Kid.

Rachel came out and approached the wagon. "Good afternoon. My name is Rachel, can I help you?"

"Thank-you Rachel. These gentlemen here have helped me. I was looking for Louise and they told me she will be back later tonight so I'll come back."

"She will. If you don't mind me asking how do you know her?"

"We are friends. My name is Charlotte and we met in St. Joe."

"Well Charlotte if you are a friend of Louise's your welcome to come back for supper. Louise should be back by then."

"Thank-you, I'll be back in a few hours. Thank-you all."

Lou rode into the yard surprised that no one was there to meet her and in a way relieved. She made her way to the barn to take care of Lightning before going in for supper. Lou noticed the wagon but didn't think much of it since she was thinking about her run. It had been a hard run because all she could think about was the nightmare. She was tired, hot, hungry and hoping everyone had forgot about what had happened this morning. As she approached the bunkhouse she heard everyone talking and felt relief. Lou opened the door to find the one woman she thought she would never see again sitting next to Kid. "Charlotte?"

Everyone stopped talking as Charlotte jumped up and embraced Lou in a hug. "Oh Louise I'm so happy to see you!"

"Charlotte what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly. I wanted to catch up."

"Everything ok Lou?"

"Fine Jimmy, I'm just surprised is all." Lou said as her and Charlotte sat down. Supper went well. Charlotte had told everyone they met in a dress shop 3 years before. The boys all told stories about the express and Lou. When supper was finished Lou and Charlotte excused themselves. Lou told everyone she was going to ride with Charlotte back to town. "Charlotte quit the small talk. What are you doing here?"

"I told you Louise, I want to catch up."

"You and I both know you can't be here."

"It's ok Louise. He told me I could leave."

"What do you mean?"

"Well about two days ago he came to me and said my debt was paid so I was free to do whatever I wanted so I left and came to find you. Louise you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I'm happy for you Charlotte but something doesn't feel right about this."

"Take it easy Louise. I'm thinking about opening a dress shop here in Rock Creek. What do you think?" Charlotte asked wanting to change the subject.

"A Dress Shop?"

"Yeah, Rachel said the town doesn't have one."

"You were always good at sowing." Lou said with a smile. She really did miss Charlotte so she wanted to be happy her friend was back in her life.

"Then it's settled. I'm staying."

"Goodnight Charlotte. I'll see you tomorrow." Lou said as Charlotte went into the hotel. Lou headed back to the station. She saw a shadow disappear between one of the buildings and chided herself for being so paranoid even though she still had a feeling something wasn't right. She got back to a dark bunkhouse and went in to bed.

Charlotte entered her room and closed the door. As she turned around she heard a low voice she knew to well. "Thank-you Charlotte for your help. I won't be needing your assistance any longer."

"Wicks, what are you doing here? You…you said I could leave."

"Did you really think I would just let you leave? I have wanted Louise for the last two years. I decided I didn't want to wait anymore and knew you would lead me to her. Looks like I was right."

"Louise…She's not here. I just stopped for the night."

"Nice try but I saw her when you came back. I don't think I would have found her on my own especially with the new way she's dressing. I don't understand why she is hiding her beauty though. "

"No Wicks. Please leave her be, you can take me back with you."

"That isn't possible. I want her and you know I always get what I want." Wicks said over his shoulder as he stepped into the hall and closed the door.

Charlotte knew she wouldn't be leaving the room as she heard him speak one more time. 'Take care of her.' She had to do something. This was her fault; she had led him right to Louise. Charlotte grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something on it before pushing it under the bed. The door opened and she heard a shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmares Do Come True 

**3**

"No please. Wicks please stop, no!"

"Lou, wake up sweetheart."

"Not again."

"Shut up Cody." Jimmy growled.

"No Please."

Kid tried again. "Lou you have to wake up it's me Kid."

"Kid? I'm sorry."

"It's ok Lou I just want you to be ok. Do you want to talk?"

Lou thought for a minute about the last couple days and as she looked up she saw everyone's concerned faces on her again. Lou looked back to Kid and whispered. "Yes Kid. After breakfast ok?"

"Ok." Everyone got dressed and greeted Rachel, Teaspoon, and Jesse as they came in for breakfast. Breakfast went on like normal with all the noise. Once everyone was done, Teaspoon ordered everyone to get to their chores. Lou looked to Kid and mouthed 'barn" before leaving the bunkhouse. When Lou got to the barn she realized how nervous she was. She had to do this, she had to tell him. Midnight was saddled waiting for the boys to work with him. Lou decided to wait for Kid by him.

Kid made his way to the barn. He was so happy that Lou was finally going to talk to him. She is not the type to open up to anyone so he felt honored that she trusted him enough now to talk. The closer he got to the barn he started to get more nervous. What could be going on that would cause the nightmares he thought. What if I can't help her? No stop it, he said to himself. Lou needs me to be strong for her and that's what I'm going to be. Kid opened the door to see Lou by Midnight. "Careful Lou, he's still got a bit of a wild side." Lou didn't move. Kid placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lou?"

Lou jumped as she turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry Kid."

"Lou what's got you so jumpy?"

Lou sighed "Kid I…I don't know how…"

Kid stepped forward and embraced her. "It's ok Lou whatever it is, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere I just want to help you. You keep having these nightmares and they have gotten worse. Maybe if you tell me about them they will stop"

"Thank-you Kid." Lou said taking a step back.

"Just start slow, let's sit over here." Kid led her to a nearby hay bail. He could see she was trembling as she started to speak.

"Kid Charlotte and I know each other from St. Joe but we didn't meet in a dress shop. I met her while I was doing laundry for a man named W…W…Wicks."

"It's ok Lou take your time." He could see fear on her face now and he was worried.

"Well W…Wicks hired me to do laundry. At first I didn't know where I was. It didn't take me to long to realize I was in a whore house." Lou stopped and looked at Kid who had shock showing all over his face. "I can't do this!"

"What Lou?" Kid asked after he shook his head as if to awaken himself.

"I can't tell you this it's to hard. I see the look on your face." Lou said jumping up and making her way to Midnight.

"Lou please. I want to help you."

"No…no Kid I can't." Lou said as she grabbed Midnight's reigns and started out of the barn. Once she was out she mounted the horse and raced out of the yard at full speed.

"Lou please don't run. Lou come back!" Kid yelled after here as everyone came over to him.

"Kid where's Lou going?"

"I don't know Jesse; she got scared and just took off."

"She's on Midnight; maybe I should go after her."

"No Kid she'll be ok. She does know how to handle a horse." Jimmy said annoyed at the fact that Kid seemed to be doubting her capabilities again.

"Jimmy I'm not just worried about the horse."

"Kid what happened?"

"I don't know Buck. She told me that she met Charlotte while she was working for a man named Wicks. Said she did laundry in a whore house."

"Lou worked in a whore house?"

"Cody, she said she did laundry. She looked at me after saying it and that's when she panicked and took off."

"There has to be more to it than that. And who is Wicks?"

"She said he was her boss. I agree with you Noah but I don't know how to get her to tell me."

-Be patient with her Kid.-

"Ike's right, Kid she's trying. Whatever is on her mind has her all tied in knots. It's going to take time to undo them."

"I know Buck. I just don't like seeing her hurting like this."

"None of us do Kid." Jimmy said as they all turned to go in for lunch. As they approached the porch, they saw Teaspoon.

"Boys where is Lou?"

"She rode out for a break. Teaspoon, is something wrong?" Kid asked with worry in his voice as he looked at Teaspoon.

"I'm afraid so Kid. Boys, Charlotte was shot early this morning. She left this note for Lou and I need to talk to her about it."

-Who shot her?-

"I don't know Ike. I was going to have Buck here try to track him before I found this note." Teaspoon said looking and sounding very worried.

"Teaspoon, what does the note say?"

Teaspoon knew he couldn't keep it from him or any of them. They were all family and he was worried for one of them so he handed Kid the note.


	4. Chapter 4

Lou stopped at the water hole outside of town to let Midnight rest after pushing him like she did. She dismounted and tied him to a nearby tree as she looked out over the water and let her thoughts take over. 'I wanted to tell him. I need to tell him but I can't.' She heard a noise behind her. "Louise" She froze…no it can't be. "Louise what are you doing out here all alone?" Lou slowly turned around. "You are still as beautiful as you were three years ago. Why did you go and cut your hair? It doesn't matter, I'm sure it will grow back in no time. Are you ready to go?"

"Go? I'm not going anywhere with you!" Lou shouted as she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Of course you are we're going home. I have been looking for you for two years now."

"But Charlotte said you let her go."

"Oh I did. I was hoping she would lead me to you and I was right. Here you are and now Charlotte is taken care of so it's just you and me. Are you ready?

"NO!" Lou knew what he meant by 'taken care of'. Charlotte was dead. She fought to keep the tears from flowing. "No, I am not going anywhere with you. My home is here."

"I was hoping you would come freely Louise. Have it your way." Wicks said as he drew his arm back and struck her, Lou fell to the ground as her world went black. "Tie her up and let's get going." Wicks shouted to a man who came up beside him.

The man tied her up and lifted Lou up to Wicks. "She sure is light Mr. Wicks."

"Be careful with her. I've been waiting two years to have her again and I don't want you to mess that up. Let's go."

They rode off. After riding for what seemed like forever they finally made camp for the night. After camp was set up it started to rain. "Good now we won't be tracked. Looks like its just going to be you and me Louise." Lou had awoken with a terrible headache. She realized where she was as Wicks was carrying her to a tent. 'Not again' she thought to herself. "Goodnight Louise. Tomorrow we will be home."

"You'll never get away with this. They'll come after me." Lou shouted as Wicks was walking out of the tent. She started to cry as she heard the rain, thunder, and Wicks laughing. Lou cried herself to sleep. She awoke again with a hand over her mouth.

"You make a noise and I'll hurt you."

Lou's eyes were big but she nodded and slowly he removed his hand. "Are you going to let me go?"

"No way! Wicks would kill me."

"Then what do you want?"

"You," he said with a smile. He grabbed his knife and cut her shirt open.

As he put his hands on her bare skin Lou opened her mouth to yell. The man however anticipated this and covered her mouth once again. "I told you not to make a noise." He then cut her pants off and started to undo his pants. He quickly realized that he needed both hands to undo his pants so he had to remove his hand from her mouth. "You scream and I swear I'll hurt you. Do you understand?" Lou nodded and he removed his hand.

"Help!"

He slapped her and then stood and kicked her hard in the side as she cried out in pain Wicks entered the tent.

"What are you screaming about?" He saw Lou lying naked with the man standing to her side. There was only one shot and the man fell dead beside Lou. "Did he?"

"No."

"Good, I'm the only one that will ever touch you again."

"Please Mr. Wicks. Don't do this just let me go." Lou pleaded.

"I can't do that Louise." He said as he walked back out of the tent not even bothering to cover her or remove the body. Once again Lou cried herself to sleep and prayed Kid and the others would come for her.

"Louise, I'm so sorry. If I had known his plan I never would have come. Please forgive me. Get out of Rock Creek Louise before he finds you. He hasn't forgotten about you and I don't know how to help you this time. Be safe Louise. Love, Charlotte." Kid said as he finished reading the note Teaspoon had given him. Kid looked up to Teaspoon and the others. "Teaspoon, I've got to find her and tell her."

"I know you want to tell her but let's give her time to come back. How long has she been gone?"

"About half an hour now I suppose."

"Thanks Noah. Listen if she's not back by supper we'll all go look for her." Teaspoon said as everyone sat to eat lunch. Teaspoon was filling Rachel in on everything as the others silently sat at the table and started to eat. Everyone was worried about Lou and all were praying she was alright. After lunch everyone went back to their chores as it started to rain. Soon it started to thunder and lightning. Everyone was busy getting the horses into the barn when Kid stopped in his tracks coming out of the barn. Jimmy was coming up behind him and did not know he stopped as he bumped right into him. "What the heck are you doing Kid?"

"Midnight."

Jimmy looked to where Kid was looking then he yelled, "Teaspoon!"

Teaspoon asked, "what is it Jimmy?" as Cody, Ike, Buck, and Noah all came out of the barn behind him.

"Midnight's back and there's no sign of Lou."

"Where is she?" Cody asked in almost a whisper.

Kid spun around and headed back into the barn. He started saddling Katy. With the others right behind him.

"Boys just hold up a minute."

"No way Teaspoon. I've got to find her." Kid said. "And he can't go alone," Jimmy said stopping to look at Teaspoon.

"I know you do son but you gotta wait. Once this storm passes we all will go find her."

"Teaspoon her gun belt is still on Midnight. She would never go off without it. Something is wrong, I can feel it." Kid said after Katy was saddled.

"Jesse take care of Midnight." Teaspoon said. Jesse nodded and took Midnight as Teaspoon and the others moved closer to the door.

"Kid after this morning, the note, and now this I am just as worried as you but we can't find her in this weather."

"Jesse told us that Lou pulled her gun on you yesterday Teaspoon."

"I figured he would Cody. He loves her just as much as the rest of us and he can see how she's been acting. Let's go inside and get some sleep. We can ride out at first light." Teaspoon said as the riders all headed to the bunkhouse and he headed to the house to tell Rachel.

Morning didn't come fast enough. No one had slept. They all made their way to the barn to saddle their horses. "Jesse I need you to stay with Rachel."

"No Teaspoon. I'm going with you, it's Lou."

Teaspoon looked to Rachel. "Let him go Teaspoon, just bring her home." Teaspoon nodded and then hugged Rachel before mounting his horse. Rachel gave them the food she had prepared and they headed out in the same direction Lou had headed the day before.

Lou felt someone on top of her and opened her eyes. "No!"

"It's ok Louise, I won't hurt you. You are all mine now. I wanted to wait until we got home but I just can't."

"No Wicks. Please don't do this not again." Lou cried as she tried to fight him. He struck her in the face. He held her arms so tight that she knew there were going to be marks. She felt the blood running from her mouth along with the blood that was coming from her head as he struck her again. She started to give up. She hurt and she didn't feel like any one was coming.

"That's it Louise just relax, and then you can enjoy it." Wicks said with a smile as he looked down to her.

That did it. Lou started fighting again. Wicks had untied her so she swung her fist and hit his face. He didn't move but he got angry. "Louise I didn't want to hurt you but I am going to get what I want." With that he hit her hard again. Lou scratched his face. He had enough. He stood and kicked her in the side and grabbed a rope to tie her writs together. Lou screamed in pain as he hit her again and her world went black. He felt her go limp below him and was mad at himself for letting her do that, now he would have to wait longer. He got up and got dressed. Before leaving the tent he covered Louise and went about packing the camp up. Once he finished he put Louise on his horse and mounted. He looked back at the body that was still laying one the ground and decided to leave it there. Louise was unconscious in front of him when he started to leave.

"Teaspoon how are we going to find her, we don't even know if we're going in the right direction."

"I know but let's go a little further and give Buck a chance to find a trail."

"Do you see that?" Kid yelled back to the rest.

"What is it Kid?"

Kid jumped down from Katy. "It's a man, he's been shot."

Teaspoon and the others caught up dismounted and starting looking around. "Looks like they camped here." Buck said looking around.

"NO!"

"Kid what's the matter?" Jimmy asked running up to Kid who was kneeling beside the body.

"These are Lou's, there's blood."

"How do you know there Lou's?' Cody asked coming up to him and Jimmy as did the others.

"Cody, I KNOW."

"Kid we'll find her. She must have just had to change clothes. "

"Jimmy, look at them they were cut!" Kid yelled as he handed the clothes to Jimmy.

Buck came up to the group. "I got a trail. One horse, two riders, let's go!"

"Buck how far behind are we?"

"A couple hours at most Teaspoon. They are traveling slowly. We should be able to catch them tonight." Buck said with confidence in his voice and a small smile because he knew that Lou would be safe with them very soon.

Lou awoke on a horse. "Where are we?"

"We're almost home," he said with a smile.

"Please stop, I'm going to be sick."

"Fine, this is as good a place as any to make camp since we won't make it back tonight." Wicks dismounted and pulled Lou down. She fell to the ground and emptied her stomach. "I'm glad you weren't lying to me. I'll just set up the tent and start a fire." Wicks came back to get her and took her into the tent. "Ok Louise tonight you and I are going to get re aquatinted. I wasn't happy this morning when you passed out on me." Wicks walked out of the tent.

Lou looked down and saw only the blanket. She looked at herself and saw all the bruises. She remembered what he had just said. She smiled for a second. 'That must mean he didn't go through with it. I won't let him do it tonight either.'

Wicks entered the tent and approached her. "Ok Louise this time you are going to stay awake so we can enjoy each other. I can't be with you if you are passed out." He bent down and removed the blanket.

As soon as the blanket was removed she started to fight. She hoped he would hit her so she would pass out again. Just as she thought he started to hit her again. She felt the blows and she hurt so much from being hit in the same spots.

Wicks knew what she was doing so instead of continuing to fight her he got up and got some rope. He tied her arms together so he only had to hold on with one hand. He knew once he was on top of her she would settle down because of his weight so he straddled her. He looked down and saw the fear in her eyes. "I told you you're mine." Was all he said as he took what he wanted. He watched her face as he saw the pain and tears even as she closed her eyes tightly. When he was done he got up kicked her again, got dressed, threw the blanket on her, exited the tent, and went to sleep by the fire.

Lou heard him leave. She had fought him and he still took what he wanted from her. She felt dizzy so she kept her eyes closed hoping she would wither up and dye. Soon her world went black again.

"Their just ahead."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good job Buck, go ahead and see how many are there and come back to let us know. Boys, here's the plan."

"Teaspoon hurry up we gotta get her."

"Kid we can't just go in guns a blazin', she could get hurt."

Buck returned to the group. "Teaspoon, I only saw one man sleeping by the fire and there was one horse."

"Ike, you and Buck go around to the other side of the camp. Noah, you and Cody go to the right. Jimmy and I will go left and Kid you go in from here. This way they will be surrounded."

"Teaspoon what about me?"

"Jesse you can go with Kid."

"Ready?" They all nodded eager to get Lou home safe and sound. "Let's go."

Everyone got in their places. Teaspoon motioned for them all to start approaching the camp. Just like Buck had said there was only one man sleeping by the fire. Someone stepped on a branch that made a noise. Wicks woke up right away and saw Kid right in front of him. Wicks held his gun in hand as he shot up. "Who the hell are you?"

"My names Kid and this here is Jesse, who are you?"

"I'm Wicks. I'm on my way to St. Joe. Are you lost?"

Kid felt a knot in his stomach as he heard the man's name. That was who Lou had said she worked for. That was also the name she screamed during her nightmare she has to be here. "We're looking for a friend her name is Louise. Have you seen her?"

Wicks heard him say her name and panicked. He was not going to lose her again. Wicks raised his gun and pointed it right at Kid. "She's mine. Just turn around and head back to where ever it is you came from and just forget about her." Teaspoon saw the exchange while everyone else was busy looking around. As soon as Teaspoon saw the man cock his gun he fired one shot. Wicks fell dead. Jimmy, Buck, and Noah joined Teaspoon, Jesse, and Kid by the man. Kid looked up from the body, "thank-you Teaspoon." Looking around he asked, "Where's Lou?"

Ike approached Buck and tapped him on the shoulder. Buck turned to Ike. –She's in the tent and doesn't look good.-

Buck turned to the others, "Kid Lou's in the tent." Kid ran over to the tent as Buck grabbed Jesse's arm. "Just a minute Jesse."

"Let go of me. I want to see Lou."

Jimmy saw a look of worry on Buck's face and turned to Jesse. "Give them a few minutes alone."

Kid had gone into the tent and saw Lou laying on the ground with a blanket over her. Her face was black and blue and he saw blood coming from her month and from a spot near her forehead. He could also see dried blood and his own blood started to boil. He lifted the blanked and looked over her body. He first noticed that she had no clothes covering her and second he noticed that her body was covered with black and blue markings. "Teaspoon!" Kid felt his stomach turn as he backed up to the opening of the tent. "Teaspoon!"

Teaspoon and the others approached Kid who had tears in his eyes. "Kid what is it?"

"Teaspoon, she…she's…"

"Kid what is it?" Jimmy asked with his voice raised. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he was worried when he looked at Kid.

"Teaspoon he hurt her bad." Kid said and then looked at Jesse and back to Teaspoon.

"She's not dead is she Kid?" Jesse asked clearly with worry in his voice.

"No Jesse. She's not dead. She's just hurt real bad."

Teaspoon looked closer at Kid and then turned to Jesse. "Noah how about you take Jesse and go get our horses so we can take Lou home?"

Noah then noticed the looks Teaspoon was giving him and turned to Jesse. "Come on Jesse, let's go."

As Jesse and Noah walked away Teaspoon turned to Kid. "Now Kid, what did she say happened?"

"Nothin' Teaspoon. She's unconscious but she has bruises all over her and she doesn't have any clothes on."

"Boys don't go jumpin' to conclusions. Let's get her to Rachel and get the doctor to look at her. Come on Kid." Kid and Teaspoon entered the tent. Teaspoon bent down by Lou's head, "Oh Lou."

"Teaspoon is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know Kid. We need to get her to the doctor."

Kid gently picked her up and Teaspoon made sure the blanket was around her before they walked out of the tent. When Kid came out he saw his fellow 'brothers' looking at Lou and saw the anger and worry on their faces. Jesse and Noah brought the horses. Kid handed Lou to Jimmy and saddled Katy. Jimmy handed her up to him and then he mounted his horse. Buck approached Teaspoon who was walking over to his horse. "I think we better ride straight through Teaspoon. She doesn't look to good."

"I agree with ya Buck." He then turned to the others. "Boys lets get going. We're going to ride straight through but we gotta pace ourselves for the horses and Lou." He then looked to Lou who still had not stirred and he could tell Kid was holding onto her for dear life. He then added, "I don't know if she has any broken bones or not and hopefully she won't wake up until we get home because the trail is rough out here." With that he mounted his horse.

"Teaspoon what about him?" Cody asked motioning his head to the body by the fire.

"Leave him, Lou needs a doctor right away and I don't want to waste time with him." Teaspoon replied as the others all mounted up and they started back to Rock Creek with Jimmy and Kid leading the way.

Everyone was silent as they rode out of camp. After a short while Jesse spoke softly from the back. "Cody what do you think happened to Lou? Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

Cody looked over at Jesse but didn't know what to say. He knew what he was thinking but if he said it then it was real and he couldn't stand that. He also wondered if Jesse was old enough to handle what he was thinking they all would have to deal with. Then he thought about Lou. She was like a sister to him. She was always so strong. Seeing her like this made him angry. 'Would she be able to get over this? If what he was thinking happened, will she still let us lover her?' He still couldn't speak so he looked up in front of him to his 'father'.

Teaspoon slowed his horse and switched places with Cody as he spoke to Jesse. "We'll just have to wait and see what the doctor says Jesse."

Jesse nodded and fell silent again.

Noah saw Cody take Teaspoons place next to him and nodded his acknowledgement. Noah looked back ahead and started to focus on his thoughts. 'Why did this have to happen? Why Lou? She's so strong and she is the center of our family. What will happen to us all if she can't get over this? What will happen to her and Kid? Neither of them should have to deal with this.' Noah glanced ahead to Ike.

Ike was staring ahead like in a trance. He didn't know what to think. He was happy they found Lou and at the same time terrified at what that meant now. He saw Lou and he heard what Kid had said. 'What if it's true? Lou was a sister to him and he couldn't imagine someone ever treating another person like that let alone Lou. What was going to happen?'

As if he could hear Ike, Buck looked over at him and sighed before looking straight ahead again. Buck too had thoughts going though his head. 'What if she's not ok? What will they all do if their sister is not ok?' Buck looked to Ike and then back to Kid in front of him who had Lou and he softly spoke, "They both have to be ok."

"Lou it's ok. I'm here now and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Kid said softly.

"None of us will." Jimmy said from beside Kid as he looked at Lou and then to Kid.

"Thank-you Jimmy."

"No need Kid. We're all here for her and you for when you need us. Besides you know how much she means to all of us."

"I do Jimmy. I just hope I can help her through this…that she'll let me help her."

"Ok boys let's stop and rest the horses for a few minutes. They can get some water and we all can have a cup of coffee to get us through the rest of the ride."

Everyone stopped. Jimmy got down right away as did the others and Kid handed Lou down to him. Once he was off Katy Kid took Lou back into his arms as Jimmy took Katy and his horse to the water. Kid turned around and headed to where the others were gathered as Jesse and Cody were working on starting a fire and Teaspoon was unpacking the mugs. Jimmy came and sat next to Kid as Teaspoon made the coffee.

"Alright I want everyone to have at least one cup to get us through and then we'll head out. We should be back to the station by morning." There was a chorus of 'alrights' as Teaspoon started passing out the coffee. Kid gently laid Lou next to him and made sure the blanket was rapped tightly around her before he took the cup from Teaspoon.

Lou felt the ground beneath her and she could tell she was rapped up. She hurt all over. Slowly she opened her eyes and noticed a figure next to her. "K…Kid?"

Kid put his cup down and turned to Lou as all eyes shifted to her. "Lou I'm here. Are you ok, do you need anything?"

"Can…can I have some water?"

"Sure Lou, here you go." Kid said taking the cup from Ike and helping Lou to take a drink.

"Thank-you."

"Lou are you ok, are you hurting?"

"I'm glad you found me Kid. My head hurts." Lou answered not wanting to let the others know how much pain she was in.

"Ok Lou we're on our way home."

Lou's eyes widened at this. "Home?"

"Yes Lou, we're headin' back to the station." Kid noticed Lou relax a little. "Don't worry Lou the doctor will fix you up."

"Kid, I think I'm going to be sick."

"It's ok Lou. Let me help you." Kid gently helped Lou sit up as she turned her head and emptied what was left in her stomach. Kid could feel her shaking. "Lou sweetheart, I'm here. You're going to be ok." Lou nodded to Kid and he helped her to lie back down. "Lou do you want some more water?"

"No I…" She started to say something as she closed her eyes.

"Lou, Lou wake up."

"Kid let her be. We need to get going. Boys get the horses. I'm going to put out the fire, we need to get her to the doctor."

"Teaspoon, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Kid. Let's get going."

The fire was put out and once again Kid picked up Lou and passed her to Jimmy while he mounted Katy. Jimmy handed her up to Kid and mounted his horse. Once Kid had her secured he nodded to the others. "Let's go."

A few hours later as the sky was starting to brighten they spotted the familiar buildings of Rock Creek coming into view. "Lou we're almost their."

"Noah ride into town and get the doctor." Teaspoon said and Noah took off into town.

They stopped in front of the bunkhouse. Kid handed Lou to Jimmy as he dismounted and once again Jimmy handed her back to Kid who carried her into the bunkhouse and gently laid her on his bunk. Rachel, who had heard the horses, woke up and was coming out of the house and approached Teaspoon. "Boys take care of the horses and then you can come see about Lou." They all walked quickly to the barn. Jesse had grabbed Teaspoons horse and Ike grabbed Katy.

"Teaspoon where is she, is she alright?"

"Rachel, Kid took her into the bunkhouse and Noah went for the doctor. She doesn't look so good. I don't know what happened to her but she doesn't look good."

"Oh Teaspoon." Rachel replied as she walked into the bunkhouse with Teaspoon following behind her. When they entered they saw Kid sitting next to Lou holding her hand. "Kid."

"Rachel she's hurt real bad. She said her head hurts when she woke up for some water and then she got sick before she passed out again. She doesn't have any clothes on." Kid looked up to Rachel and whispered, "She has bruises all over."

"She'll be ok Kid. I'll take care of her."

The doctor came in with Jimmy, Ike, Buck, and Cody right behind. Jesse was in the barn with Noah taking care of the rest of the horses. "What do we have here?"

"Doc she's been hurt real bad."

"Don't worry Kid. Alright, everyone out so I can take a look at her." No one moved so he continued. "I need to find out what's wrong so I can help her get better."

Rachel saw the look of worry on Kid's and realized no one was moving so she spoke, "don't worry Kid. I'll be here with her."

"Now everyone out so I can help Louise here."

"No. I'm not leaving her." Kid said quickly.

"Kid I promise I won't hurt her. I just need space. I can't help her with you all looking over my shoulders."

Kid nodded and bent down to Lou's ear and whispered. "Lou I'm just going to be outside sweetheart." He softly kissed her forehead and followed Teaspoon and the others out to the porch. Everyone found a spot to wait while Kid waited in front of the door. Noah and Jesse soon joined them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok Rachel lets see what happened so we can fix her." The doctor said as he pulled the blanket back.

Rachel gasped, "Oh Louise."

"Rachel will you get some water, towels, and bandages? Also does she have a nightgown?" The doctor asked as he started examining Lou. "Rachel?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry. Yes doctor."

The doctor continued with his examination as Rachel came back and started to clean Lou. "Did they say what happened to her?"

"Kid said she woke up for some water and then got sick before passing out again. He also said she said her head hurt."

"I can see why her head was hurting from the size of that cut and the bruise that is starting. I'll stitch it up first."

"Can I dress her now?"

"One moment Rachel let me check the rest of her." The doctor said as he started looking over the rest of her. As he touched her side Lou moaned. "She has a few broken ribs." He said as he started to wrap her mid section. The doctor finished his examination of Lou. "Go ahead and dress her Rachel." The doctor said as he started packing up.

Rachel quickly dressed Lou and made sure she was covered before turning to the doctor. "Well?"

"Let's sit Rachel." He said as he ushered Rachel over to the table and they both sat.

"Please just tell me how to help her get better." Rachel pleaded. She saw the markings on Lou and was afraid of what he would say.

"You know about the cut and the broken ribs. I'm going to leave you some medicine to give to her. I want you to keep her sleeping for at least five days to allow her ribs to heal. She has some really bad bruises all over her body and if she wakes up she is going to be in some real pain. I don't want her to over do it. I know how she can be. She is a terrible patient so if you keep her sleeping she will not have a say and that will give her the time she needs to heal. Be sure to keep the cut clean. I stitched it up and cleaned it but there was a lot of dirt in it and I'm worried it might get infected. I'll be back to check on her in a couple days but you send one of the boys if you need me sooner."

"Doctor, was she?"

He knew from the look on Rachel's face what she was asking. "Yes Rachel. The bastard raped her and beat her pretty bad."

Rachel looked at him in shock because she had never heard him talk like that and because of what he said. How was Lou going to get over this?

"I'm sorry Rachel. I just can't believe someone would do this. I have a soft spot for her even though she has never listened to anything I have said to her each time she has had to come to me. She didn't deserve this."

"I understand. She is special isn't she?" Rachel said looking over to Lou.

"She is. Do you want me to talk to those eight out there?" He asked motioning towards the door.

"No doctor. I'll tell them. Thank-you for your help."

"You're welcome Rachel. I meant it, you send someone if you need anything and take care of her." He said as he got up and headed towards the door.

As the door opened all eight occupants stopped what they were doing and quickly stood up. Kid was the first to speak. "Is she alright?"

"Boys let the doctor be. I'll explain everything after breakfast. Now go wash up and I'll get breakfast."

"Rachel is Lou alright?"

"She will be Kid. Now go wash up and after breakfast I'll tell you all everything the doctor said."

Rachel went back into the bunkhouse and the others went to wash up. She quickly got breadkfast ready and set the table as they came in and sat down at the table. "Alright boys I know you all want to to know about Lou but I need you all to finish eating first and then I will tell you. No arguing. None of you have had anything to eat since before you left yesterday morning to look for Lou. Now eat."

They all ate quietly and were finished in no time. Even Cody finished with no seconds. Rachel cleared the table and as she came back to the table she heard Teaspoon, "Ok Rachel what did the doc say?"

"The doctor is mostly concerned with the cut on her forehead. He stitched it up but he said there was a lot of dirt in it so he is worried about infection. She also has some broken ribs. He wrapped her up so they should heal fine. The person that had her beat her pretty bad so she has a lot of bruises all over her that he said should heal with no problems. He also said she would be in a lot of pain because of the ribs and bruises so he left some medicine that will keep her asleep. He wants her to sleep for at least five days."

"Lou ain't gonna like that."

"That's why he left the medicine. If we keep her sleeping she won't have any say. You all know how she can be when she feels like she's being told what to do even if it is for the best. Anyway, he said he would come back in a couple days to check on her and if we need him for anything he said to send one of you to get him." Rachel finished feeling releived as she looked at the faces in front of her. They all seemed to lesson with worry. All except one.

Kid had been looking at Lou the entire time Rachel was talking. He slowly rose from his seat and approached Rachel. "What else did he say Rachel?"

Rachel tried to avert his eyes. There was worry and hurt in them. "Well..." She didn't know how to say it.

"Rachel."

Rachel stood and took Kids hands in hers. "She was violated Kid." Kids head dropped and Rachel sqeezed his hands. The room was silent.

Kid looked up to Rachel with tears in his eyes. "Rachel is she going to be ok?"

"Yes Kid. The doctor said she will be sore for a few days but she should heal just fine physically."

"What does that mean Rachel?" Jimmy asked quietly but with anger.

"Well boys when something like this happens to a woman it takes time for them to fully heal."

Kid looked to Rachel who was still holding his hands. "Kid she loves you. She won't forget that."

"What if you're wrong Rachel? What if she won't..."

Rachel didn't let him finish. "Kid I've seen the way you two are. You can't forget that no matter what." Rachel hugged Kid who finally let his tears fall.

Jimmy jumped up and left upset at hearing what had happened. Upset at seeing Lou looking so fragile. Upset at seeing his best friend and brother in such pain. And upset that he couldn't do anything about it. Cody left next tears in his eyes. His sister had been hurt in the worst possible way and now Rachel had said it could affect the rest of her life. The life that he was sure was meant to be spent with Kid. Ike quietly made his exit. It was true. Everything he had thought about on the ride back. Why did this happen, how do we help her? Jesse and Noah left after, both had the same thoughts as the others. Teaspoon looked to Rachel who was still holding a sobbing Kid. "I'm going to town send someone for me if there's any change." Rachel nodded and Teaspoon stepped out and headed to town. He had so many thoughts himself. 'Why Lou? Will she be ok? How do I keep our family together?'

Buck stood and approached Rachel and Kid. "Kid?"

Kid let go of Rachel and looked to Buck. He could see the sympathy in his eyes as he spoke. "She'll be ok Kid. We'll all help her through this."

"Thank-you Buck." Kid said and he turned and went back to his spot next to Lou.

The rest of the day went by just like anyother day except Kid and Lou were left alone in the bunkhouse. Rachel had made lunch and made sure everyone got something to eat. She had Kid give Lou some medicine since he was not moving from his spot. Kid had fellen asleep slouched forward in the chair by Lou. He had his head by hers and he was holding her hand. After supper everyone decided to turn in. Jimmy drapped a blanket over Kid after checking to make sure Lou was covered and Buck turned out the light as they all settled in for the night.

"Mmmm...no...please."

Kid stirred, he thought he had heard something but he wasn't sure.

"No please."

There it was again. He opened his eyes and he felt Lou stirring. She wasn't yelling like before but he could tell she wasn't resting so he got up and turned on the lamp.

Jimmy turned over and saw the light. "What is it Kid?"

"Jimmy I think you should go get Rachel. Somethings wrong." Kid said as Jimmy jumped down from his bunk and went over to Kid while putting on a shirt.

"What's wrong Kid?" Jimmy questioned as the others started to stir.

"I thought she was having another nightmare but she's burning up."

Buck approached them, "It looks like she got that infection the doctor was worried about. I know something that might help."

"What do you need Buck? I'll go tell Rachel and get you whatever you need." Jimmy said as he turned to Buck. Buck told him what he needed and Jimmy left the bunkhouse as Kid sat back down and softly spoke to Lou.

Rachel came in with Jimmy. Jimmy handed the supplies over to Buck who went to work making his tea. Rachel got some water and raggs and wipped Lou's forhead with the cool water. "Shh Lou, you're going to be fine."

Buck brought the tea and Kid gave it to Lou. Soon she settled down and appeared to have fallen back asleep. Rachel got up. "I'm going back to bed. Kid just keep a cool cloth on her and give her the tea like Buck says. If she's not better by morning we'll get the doctor out here."

Rachel left and Buck gave instructions to Kid. The rest of the night they each took turns sitting with Lou.

Morning came and Lou's fever had not broke. Noah rode out for the doctor.

The doctor came back with Noah and confirmed that Lou had an infection and said there was nothing more he could do. He advised to keep her cool and said that Buck's tea would be good to give her along with the medicine he left. Before he left he told Rachel they would just have to wait and see if she fights off the infection.

The next few days were spent watching Lou. All the riders talked about the rotations for the rides since Lou couldn't take any. They all decided they would cover both Lou's and Kid's rides until she was better so that Kid could stay with Lou. They all took turns sitting with her and they and to practically force Kid to leave her so he could take care of himself.

Finally Lou's fever broke and the doctor said that it would be ok to stop giving her the medicine so she can wake up. After hearing this Teaspoon decided that Kid needed to get back to work so he was put back in the rotations. Everyone was happy that they would finally get Lou back however also afraid at how she would be because of what happened to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Lou started to stir. She was surprised that she didn't feel the ground beneath her.

"Lou, Lou can you hear me?"

"Kid is that you?" Lou said as she opened her eyes to find Kid sitting next to her.

"Yes Lou we're all here. How are you feeling?"

"I'm hungry."

Kid smiled and looked to Rachel who was bringing some soup to him. "Rachel made some soup. How about I help you sit up and you can eat some?"

"Thanks Kid. So what have I missed?"

"Nothing Lou. We have all been waiting for you to get better. I'm so glad you're awake." Kid said with a smile.

"Yeah Lou now will you tell him to go take a shower or something?" Cody asked as everyone laughed.

"Alright boys, you all have chores to do so get going and let Lou eat in peace." Rachel said as she was shooing them out of the bunkhouse.

"Alright Rachel." Kid said and leaned into give Lou a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back in a little while ok?"

"Thanks Kid." Lou smiled as Kid started walking to the door. "Oh and Kid, I think Cody's right. You should take a shower."

Kid let out a laugh as he closed the door.

Rachel took the seat that Kid had occupied. "Lou honey how are you feeling?"

"I'm good Rachel. Did the doctor say how long I need to wait before I can get back to work?"

"Not yet, he will be by tomorrow and we'll find out then okay?" Lou nodded so she continued. "Lou do you remember what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Please Rachel. Talking won't do me no good and it won't change anything so please just leave it alone. I want to get back to work."

Rachel looked skeptically at Lou. She didn't like what Lou was doing not talking about it was a bad idea. How can you heal if you don't face what happened? She knew Lou wasn't the type to talk about her feelings so she decided she would let her be and just be there for her when Lou needed her. She just hoped that the girl would let her help when she needed her. "Alright Lou. Just remember I'm here when you need me ok?"

"Thanks Rachel. That was some really good soup. So how has everything been?"

"Well we have all been worried about you. Kid hardly moved from this chair the whole time you were sleeping and the rest of the boys took care of the runs and chores. You got a fever so we were pretty worried about you but I'm glad you're ok now."

"I'm sorry I worried you all Rachel." Lou replied as she scooted back down on the bed and yawned.

"Don't be sorry Lou you didn't do anything wrong. We're just glad you're back with us. Now get some sleep honey. The doctor will be by tomorrow." Rachel said as she kissed Lou on the forehead and pulled the blanket up around Lou.

Kid came back to the bunkhouse as Rachel was stepping out. "How is she Rachel?"

"Kid where are the others?"

"I think they are in the barn why what's going on Rachel?"

"Come on Kid, I'll explain to everyone." Rachel said as they started walking to the barn.

When they entered the barn everyone was there. "Boys can you come here for a moment?" Everyone walked to the door where Rachel and Kid were standing. "I don't want any of you to say anything to Lou about what happened unless she brings it up is that clear?"

"Why Rachel?"

"Because Jimmy, she doesn't want to talk about it. I don't think it will be a good idea to push her until she's ready so I expect all of you to respect that understood?" Rachel said as she looked to each of them.

"Of course Rachel whatever you think will be best for Lou. Can I go see here now?"

"Go ahead Kid, she fell back to sleep but you can sit with her if you want."

"Thanks Rachel." Kid said but then he stopped and turned back to the group smiling, "I think I'll take that shower first if she's asleep she won't know I'm gone." With that he left as he heard the laughter.

Rachel prepared dinner for everyone that night and they ate at the house so Lou wouldn't be disturbed. After dinner the boys checked on the horses one more time before going into the bunkhouse and going to bed. The all figured they would finally be able to get a good night sleep knowing that Lou had waken up.

The next morning the doctor came and examined Lou. He told everyone that he thought she was healing just fine. The first thing Lou asked was when she could get back to work and the doctor had said she could get back to work as soon as she felt up to it.

Two days later and Lou was up for a ride. All the boys were up to see her off. She could tell Kid was worried as he brought Lightning but she was happy he hadn't said anything to her. She gave him a kiss and said she would be fine as she mounted and accepted the pouch and took off. She heard everyone hollered 'Ride safe' as she left the yard.

Lou returned from her ride to find everyone waiting for her. She was happy to see them and could tell they were just as happy to see her. Lou was happy that no one spoke about what had happened and soon everything seemed to return to normal.

One night, about a month after Lou had returned, Rachel and Teaspoon were sitting on the porch of her house enjoying a cup of coffee and the cool night air.

"Sure is a lovely night tonight don't ya think Rachel?" Teaspoon said as he looked to Rachel. She didn't respond so he tried again a little louder. "Rachel don't ya think it's a lovely night?"

"I'm sorry Teaspoon. It is a lovely night."

"Rachel what's on your mind?"

"Oh Teaspoon, I'm just a little worried."

"What about Rachel, no one is on a ride tonight."

"I'm thinking about Lou."

"Well, she seems to be back to her old self. I was a little surprised considering what happened but that's Lou."

"That's what I mean Teaspoon. She hasn't talked about it or anything and I think it's eating her up inside."

"I think you worry too much. She doesn't talk about her feelings like most women but she has moved on. She's the strongest women I know next to you Rachel."

"I know Teaspoon but she has to face what happened. You can't just forget something like that no matter how deep you bury it."

"Don't worry Rachel. She has all of us if she needs us. It's getting late so I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Teaspoon." Rachel said as she headed into bed.

Lou woke up sweating. She had another nightmare. She saw the light was starting to come through so she knew the boys would be up soon. She decided to get dressed quickly and get cleaned up so they wouldn't ask any questions. All of a sudden she felt the need to empty her stomach so she quickly got down from her bunk and got dressed before running out of the bunkhouse. She made it to the side of the bunkhouse before she emptied her stomach. She started to worry. This feeling was more frequent and she didn't know what to do. Lou decided she would go to the doctor when she got back from her next ride if she still wasn't feeling well. She had already been a burden to Rachel and she didn't want to lie something else on her.

The others got up as Lou came in. Soon Rachel appeared with breakfast. Lou decided she would act normal since she was feeling better now and she didn't want to answer any questions from everyone. After breakfast, Ike got ready for his ride and the others started their chores. Rachel asked Lou to take Jesse to town to get his hair cut. Jesse didn't like getting his hair cut so Rachel always sent someone with him to make sure he got it done. Lou and Jesse saddled their horses and made their way into town. Jesse was in the barbers chair so Lou decided it was safe for her to take a walk and she told Jesse she would be back to get him in a few minutes.

Lou decided to walk to the end of town and back thinking Jesse would be done by the time she got back. Lou walked quietly thinking about everything that had happened in the last month. Maybe she had made the wrong decision. But how could she talk to anyone about what had happened? What would they think of her? Lou reached the end of the street and turned around to head back. When she turned she noticed the building on the other side of the street. It was a new saloon. She hadn't seen it before but then again she hadn't been to that part of town before. She stopped and caught her breath. Whey would this have affected her this way? She felt like she had seen a ghost. She saw a young girl on the side of the building carrying a basket of what she thought was laundry. She wondered if the same thing was going to happen to this girl that had happened to her. She decided she wasn't going to let it so she walked over to the girl.

"Excuse me do you work here?"

"What's it to you mister?"

"I'm sorry I know it's none of my business I just was wondering, you look so young."

"I'm thirteen. My daddy owns this saloon and I am helping him out while I'm not in school."

"What about your mother?"

"You sure are nosey. My mother is visiting my grandmother who is ill. She has only been gone for a week but we expect her back by the end of the month."

"So she is ok with you working here?"

"Look I don't know who you are but my family is none of your business so if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work." The girl said as she turned and left.

Lou started back to the barber where she found Jesse waiting for her.

"Lou you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you ok?"

"What, Yeah Jesse. I'm fine. Let's get you back to the station before Rachel sends someone looking for us." Lou said as she and Jesse saddled their horses and headed back to the station.

Jesse was riding next to Lou eager to get back to the station. He turned to Lou and noticed the distant look on her face. He looked to the trail, stopped his horse, and looked to Lou. "Lou do you see the rattler? We need to go around."

Lou wasn't' paying attention to Jesse and she hadn't noticed that he stopped as she continued ahead. All of the sudden Lighting reared up and Lou fell to the ground as a yell escaped her lips.

Jesse saw Lou fall and quickly got down and ran to her side. "Lou, Lou please wake up." He started to panic. He knew he couldn't get her home by himself and was worried that she might have really hurt herself. He looked up trying to decide what to do. Should he go to town to get help or head to the station? As he turned back to town he saw a rider approaching.

"Jesse what happened?"

"Doc. There was a rattler on the trail that spooked Lightning. I tried to warn her, he reared up and she fell."

"Well let's see." Doc said as he dismounted and approached Jesse and Lou. "Lou can you hear me?"

Lou opened her eyes and saw Jesse and the doctor next to her. "What happened?"

"There was a rattler and Lightning reared. You fell off. Are you alright?" Jesse said still a little worried.

Lou shook her head and started to get up as Jesse and the doctor helped her. She flinched and the doctor saw it.

"Lou take it slow, you took a pretty hard fall."

"I'm fine. I just want to get home."

"Did she break anything?"

"No Jesse. I think she's ok but I'll come with you so I can take a better look back at the station."

"I'm fine I don't need you to look at me."

"Lou I was on my way to check on you anyway so no use trying to get out of it." The doctor said as they all mounted their horses.

Lou was a little slower than usual because her side was hurting but she was not going to give them the satisfaction of knowing. They all made their way into the station yard.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel was coming out of the house as she saw the three ride in. Jimmy, Buck, Noah, and Kid were by the corral. Lou, Jesse, and the doctor rode to the corral and dismounted as Rachel came up to them.

"Jesse good, you got your hair cut." Jesse nodded. "Good. Doctor, what brings you out here today?"

"Well Rachel I wanted to check on Lou to make sure everything is ok."

"It's a good thing he came when he did."

"Jesse be quiet." Lou snapped.

"What does that mean Jesse?" Kid asked as he and Jimmy came closer to Lou and Buck and Noah stood next to Jesse.

"Well there was a rattler in the trail and Lightning got spooked. Lou took a pretty hard fall. It knocked her out and I didn't know how I was going to get her back."

Everyone looked to Lou. "I'm fine. It's not like I've never fallen from a horse before."

The doctor decided to take it from there. "Well if you all will excuse us I just want to check Lou here out and then I will take off."

"Thank-you doctor. You can use the bunkhouse to check her out. Boys take care of the horses please." Rachel said as she led the doctor and Lou to the bunkhouse.

"I don't know why we have to do this. I said I'm fine."

"Quiet Louise. The doctor is just doing his job so let him." Rachel said as they entered the bunkhouse.

The doctor examined Lou and told her and Rachel that it just looked like she had a bruised rib or two from the fall. He said she needed to rest for a couple days before riding again. Rachel ordered Lou to bed and walked the doctor out.

"Thank-you doctor. Do you really think she is ok?"

"She just bruised her ribs. She will be fine as long as lets herself heal." The doctor said as he mounted his horse and left.

Everyone went in for lunch to find Lou trying to get out of bed. "Don't you dare move one more inch Louise McCloud!"

"Rachel, I'm fine. I can get up to eat." Lou said rather annoyed that she was confined to bed. The other just snickered.

"The doctor said you needed rest which means you are to stay in bed for the next couple days is that understood?"

"Rachel!"

"Lou you know you won't win. If Rachel wants to wait on you let her."

"Thank-you Cody but it's not me who will be waiting on her. Now take this plate to Lou." Rachel said handing the plate to Cody.

"This figures. She gets out of chores and we have to wait on her. Maybe I should get thrown."

Everyone laughed at Cody's whining. The all finished lunch and went about their daily chores. After dinner the boys were out on the porch cleaning their guns while Kid was in with Lou.

"Lou are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Kid just a little sore and tired. Maybe I should listen to the doctor and get some rest."

"Ok Lou. I've got a ride tomorrow morning but I'll be back before supper. Do you think you can deal with the others until then?"

"I don't know Kid. I think your asking a lot." Lou said with a smile and then a yawn.

"I know Lou. Just get some rest and I'll be home before you know it." Kid said as he gave her a kiss and pulled the blanket up. The others came in and everyone went to bed.

The next morning Kid got up before the others and got Katy ready. Rachel handed him some food before he left and she made her way to the bunkhouse. Lou was still asleep so everyone decided to eat quietly and let her sleep knowing how she would be when she got up since she couldn't leave the bed.

After breakfast Teaspoon headed into town and Rachel decided it would be a good time to get some supplies she had been putting off getting so she took Jesse with her to help. Buck, Ike, Noah, Cody, and Jimmy all decided it was time to start working with Blaze their newest horse. They headed out to the corral and left Lou to sleep.

Jimmy was the first to try. As soon as he was in the saddle Blaze bucked and Jimmy fell to the ground. The others laughed as Jimmy got up and dusted off his hat.

"Ok Jimmy let me show you how it's done."

"Cody you have yet to break any horse."

"Just step aside Jimmy."

"Ok Cody but no complaining when you hit the ground." Jimmy said as he climbed over the corral fence.

Cody grabbed the reins and climbed into the saddle. Blaze just stood there and Cody looked to the others with a big smile. "Told ya Jimmy this is just too easy."

Jimmy rolled his eyes," Your just sittin there Cody."

"Ok boy, let's show him." Cody said as he lightly urged the horse forward and once again Blaze bucked. Cody hit the ground as the others started laughing. Cody got up and dusted himself off as he walked over to the others.

-Let me try.-

"Go ahead Ike that horse ain't ever going to be broken, he's possessed."

"Cody, it's not the horse. Go ahead Ike." Buck said.

Ike walked over to Blaze and gently stroked his head before saddling him. The others looked on as Ike urged Blaze to walk around the corral their mouths flew open.

"How did he do that?"

Buck was the only one who could answer. "I don't know Noah, it's like he can talk to them or something."

Cody let out a whistle and Blaze reared up as Ike fell to the ground in a puddle of mud on the other side of the corral.

"What the hell did ya do that for?" Jimmy yelled as Ike came walking over to them covered in mud.

-Cody you idiot.-

"Ah Ike I'm sorry."

-Yeah right Cody. I'm going to go get some different clothes and get washed up. I'll check on Lou before I take a shower.- Ike said and then walked to the bunkhouse as Jimmy approached Blaze ready to give it another try.

Ike opened the door to the bunkhouse and instinctively walked to Kid's bunk to check on Lou. Ike froze. The bunk was empty. Ike turned around to run back out the door when he heard a soft cry. Ike took two quick steps to where he thought the sound had come from. Sure enough there was Lou, –Lou, Lou what's the matter, why aren't you in bed? - Ikes eyes adjusted to the lack of light and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. There was Lou sitting on the floor with her kneels pulled up to her chest slightly rocking back and forth. And he could see tears running down her cheeks. He slowly kneeled in front of her and lifted his hand to comfort her and help her up. As he touched one of her elbows he felt her shaking and he heard her softly start to speak. "No please don't touch me." –Lou its ok it's me Ike- Ike figured it wasn't helping that she couldn't hear him so he removed his hand. –Lou, I'm going to get help. I'll be right back ok? - Lou didn't say anything as she ducked her head down to her knees and continued to cry. Ike ran out the door back to the corral where the others were laughing during a break.

Cody looked up to see Ike running with a look of panic on his face. "Looks like Ike's seen a ghost."

Everyone stopped laughing as Ike came to a stop beside Buck and started signing. "Slow down Ike you're going to fast, I can't understand." Buck said starting to worry.

Ike wished more than anything he could talk at that moment. He took a breath and tried again slower this time. –It's Lou, She's out of bed.-

"Rachel won't be very happy about that."

"Quiet Cody." Jimmy said loudly.

-I tried to help her back to bed but when I touched her she started shaking and crying more.-

"I'm gonna get her back to bed." Jimmy said as he started walking back to the bunkhouse with the others following.

"Wait Jimmy. Maybe we should wait for Rachel." Buck hollered as they were entering the bunkhouse.

Jimmy stepped in and turned to see Lou with her head on her knees in the corner. He approached her. "Lou"

"Please don't hurt me again."

Ike, Noah, and Cody had all entered the bunkhouse and stood behind Jimmy each with their eyes fixed on Lou. Jimmy tried again. "Lou you need to get back to bed."

"Please just leave me alone." Lou cried as Jimmy stood and backed up to be next to the others.

All the riders could see her trembling. Noah was the next to speak. "Jimmy I think we need Rachel."

"I agree with Noah. I don't think she knows where she is and it looks like she won't let us get to close to help her." Cody said in a whisper.

"I'll go get Rachel." Noah said stepping out the door. Just outside Noah saw the wagon approaching so he ran out to meet it.

"Noah where is everyone. I though you boys were working with Blaze today?"

"Rachel, its Lou."

"Lou. What's happened to her she was sleeping."

"Ike went to get some clean clothes and he found her on the floor trembling. Jimmy tried to help her back to bed and she was talking like he was going to hurt her so I was coming for you."

"Let's go, Jesse take care of the wagon." Rachel said as she and Noah headed into the bunkhouse. She spotted Lou and felt tears come to her eyes. She was a little relieved Kid wasn't there to see this. "Boys please go unload the supplies and help Jesse with the wagon." No one moved. "Now!" Everyone left except for Jimmy. "Jimmy you to."

"Rachel I'm not going anywhere. Kid would want me here."

Rachel nodded her understanding and turned and approached Lou. "Lou honey. Lou please look at me." Rachel placed her hands on Lou's shoulders and gently shook her. "Lou please look at me."

Lou lifted her head and blinked. Kid?"

"Lou your ok now you are at the station. Kid is out on a ride but he will be back soon, I promise."

"Rachel, I'm sorry."

Rachel pulled Lou into a hug. "Sshhh, its ok Lou. I'm here right now."

"I'm ok now Rachel. I don't know what came over me. I just, I just want to rest some more."

"Ok, let's get you back to bed." Rachel said as she helped the girl to her feet. They started back to the bunk.

As they passed by Jimmy he reached his hand out and touched her on the shoulder. "Lou it will be ok."

As Jimmy touched her Lou stopped and grabbed tighter onto Rachel. Rachel felt her shutter and quickly looked at her face. Lou was terrified. "Lou lets got to the house. You can sleep in the spare room."

Lou felt relief as her and Rachel went to the house. Rachel got Lou settled and gave her some tea that Buck had made to help calm her. Lou went back to sleep. Rachel stepped out of the house to do some laundry before she started lunch. The boys were all waiting on the porch for her.

"Rachel is Lou alright?"

"She will be Cody."

"No she won't. Did you see her Rachel? When I touched her…she was scared of me."

"Jimmy it wasn't you. She's scared about what happened to her. She's scared it will happen again."

"But I would never do that to anyone, especially Lou."

"I know that Jimmy. Lou does too. Boys it's just going to take some time. She has to face what has happened before she can learn how to get past it."

"I'm glad Kid wasn't here. Jimmy was bad enough."

"Cody shut up." Noah said

Rachel smiled at them. "Get back to your chores, I have to finish this laundry before I start lunch."

A couple hours later Kid came back. He dismounted Katy and ran into the bunkhouse wanting to say hi to Lou before he took care of Katy. He decided she must have been in the barn waiting for him so he took Katy and led her to the barn to take care of her. As he took Katy into the barn he saw Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy where's Lou?"

"Nice to see you to Kid. Did you have a good ride?"

"Yeah sorry Jimmy, where's Lou?"

"She's up at the house." Kid turned to run to the house. "Kid wait!"

"What is it Jimmy?"

"Kid Rachel wanted me to talk to you first."

"Can't it wait Jimmy; I just want to say hi?"

"No Kid. I need to talk to you now."

Kid came back and both he and Jimmy sat on a hay bale as Jimmy told him what had happened while he was on his ride. "Thank-you for being here with her and for telling me Jimmy."

"You're welcome Kid."

Kid exited the barn and went to the house. Rachel answered the knock. "Kid, welcome home. Good Ride?" Kid nodded. "Did you talk to Jimmy?"

"Yes Rachel. Can I see her?"

"Go ahead. She should be asleep. I gave her some tea so she should sleep for a little bit."

"Thank-you Rachel." Kid said and then he made his way to the spare room. When Kid opened the door he saw her asleep in the bed. She looked so peaceful. He grabbed the chair from the corner and sat it next to her. Kid sat in the chair and with her hand in his he leaned forward, gave her a light kiss, and laid his head next to hers before falling asleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel slowly pushed the door open and sighed, "Why them?"

Buck stopped behind her and looked to where she was looking. "Do you think they'll be alright?" He whispered.

"Buck if any two people belong together it's them. We all go through tough patches. The good thing is they have all of us to help them out and if I know you boys like I think I do, they'll be just fine."

"I hope your right Rachel."

Rachel stepped into the room and walked up to Kid. "Kid honey wake up. Lunch is on the table."

Kid had woken up. "Rachel, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure she was alright before I got to my chores." Kid whispered to Rachel as he let go of Lou's hand.

"It's alright. Go wash up so you can eat and then you can finish your chores." Rachel said as she walked to the other side of Kid and reached down and pulled the blanket up around Lou. She gently kissed her forehead as she stepped back to Buck who was at the end of the bed. They watched as Kid leaned down and gave Lou a kiss before he left the room.

"Should we give her some more tea?"

"No Buck she seems to be resting well enough without anymore. Why don't you make some more in case we need it later ok?"

Buck nodded and left the room. Rachel followed him to the door. She looked back to Lou and spoke softly. "Rest now Lou. When you're ready we'll all be here for you." Then she left the room closing the door behind her.

Everyone except Lou was at the table. "Kid?" Jimmy said in a serious voice. "How's she doing?"

"Alright I guess. She's been sleepin."

"She was scarred of us."

"Cody!"

"NO Noah, we gotta talk about this."

-Cody's right. I've never seen Lou like that. She was so scarred. How is she going to get over this?" Ike signed as Kid sat quiet starring at his plate.

"I don't think she can ever get over what that bastard did to her." Jimmy said in an angered voice.

"Jimmy!"

"Rachel, Jimmy has every right to feel that way. We all do. We haven't spoke about this since we brought her back and I think it's time we do so we all can start to heal."

"What do you mean Teaspoon?" Jesse asked.

"Well boys. I know how you all feel about Lou, you lover her like a sister. I also know that anyone of you would do whatever you could to protect her and keep her happy." Everyone nodded and he continued. "You see that bastard did something to our Lou that we can't make right for her. She is going to need to heal on her own if she can."

"Of course she can. Lou is the strongest woman I know next to you Rachel. And Emma." Cody said looking to Rachel.

"Thank-you Cody. Lou is strong but the pain she is dealing with is just as strong. You boys need to know that so you can help her."

"Rachel what do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Lou may not be comfortable around you all for a little while."

"Are you sayin she thinks we could do that to her?"

"Jesse, it's not that. Lou knows who you all are and she knows none of you would ever hurt her like that but it's going to take some time for her to trust those feelings."

"But Rachel she asked for Kid."

"She did Jimmy and that's how I know she'll get through this. She has to do it at her own pace. Her and Kid have a strong bond which is why I think when she's ready to talk she'll come to you Kid." Rachel finished by looking at Kid.

Kid looked up from his plate and looked at Rachel with a pained look. "You know I'll do anything to help her, she's not a sister to me Rachel. She's everything to me. She is why I get up in the morning and she's all I think about during the day. My heart skips a beat when she smiles at me and my heart aches when I know she is hurting or upset. I don't know what I'll do if I can't be with her. That bastard had no right to hurt her like he did. I wish I had been the one to shoot him for what he did to her." Kid got up and headed to the barn.

"Kid don't be like that." Teaspoon said as the door closed.

"Teaspoon, he has a right to be upset. You know he has to deal with this almost as much as Lou does."

"What's that mean Rachel?"

"Well Buck, Kid and Lou were planning on starting a family together and now some other man has touched her. He has to realize his feelings and deal with them or they may not be able to have that family."

"How do we help him Rachel?"

"By being there for him Jimmy. All of you just be there and listen to him when he decides to talk. He may not realize it now because he's worried about Lou but trust me he's in a world of hurt to."

"That's easier said then done Rachel. Kid doesn't talk anymore than Lou does."

"I know Jimmy but because of this he is going to need to face his feelings so they can be together."

Everyone nodded their understanding as Rachel started to clean up. The others went outside to finish their chores. Rachel asked Jesse to go up and peak in on Lou to see if she was stirring.

Jesse went up to the room. As he pushed the door open he saw the empty bed. Jesse walked in and stood in silence. He knew Lou hadn't passed him on his way up the stairs so she had to be in the room. He turned to the left and there she was. Lou was sitting in the corner between the dresser and the wall with her knees to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs holding them tightly to her chest. Jesse saw a look on her face that he had never seen before. "Lou." Jesse took a step towards her as he spoke her name Lou started rocking back and forth. Lou opened her mouth. "No." Jesse took another step. "Lou it's me." Lou cried again, "No please." Jesse stopped and saw she was trembling. He walked back to the door and out to the top of the stairs. He called to Rachel. "Rachel, you better come quick."

Rachel stopped with the dishes and quickly met Jesse at the top of the stairs. "What is it Jesse?" Rachel asked as they entered the room.

"She's." Jesse said as he pointed to Lou in the corner.

"Lou come here honey." Rachel said as she reached out and touched her arm wanting to embrace her. As soon as she made contact Rachel felt Lou stiffen. "Lou it's me Rachel. I just want to help you get back to bed."

"Kid."

"No Lou it's me Rachel." She turned to Jesse, "Jesse go get Kid please." Jesse was out the door before Rachel had finished speaking to him. Rachel got up and sat on the bed keeping her eyes on Lou. "Lou Kid will be here in a minute." Rachel knew that was true and thought it would be better to let Kid help her back to bed.

As Jesse ran out of the house he started yelling for Kid. "Kid…Kid!" He ran towards the barn. "Kid are ya in here?"

"Jesse what do you need?" Kid asked coming out of Katy's stall and walking over to Jesse.

Noah, Buck, Ike, Cody, and Jimmy were all now standing around Jesse and Kid since they heard Jesse yelling. "Kid its Lou…" Jesse didn't even finish as all six of them started to run to the house with Kid in the front. Jesse stayed in the barn. He decided he didn't want to see her hurting anymore.

Kid ran into the house and up the stairs with the others on his heals. "Lou!" He went into the room and looked at Rachel sitting on the bed.

Rachel nodded to the corner and Kid turned and felt his heart ache. The others all stopped just inside the door and watched.

"Lou, sweetheart it's me Kid."

"Kid."

"Yes Lou it's me. I'm just gonna help you back to bed ok?"

Kid said as he placed his hand on her elbow.

"No, don't touch me!"

"Lou it's ok, it's me Kid."

"No Kid Don't touch me, I'm dirty and I don't want to hurt you. I hurt everyone. Go away before I hurt you."

Kid was surprised by what she was saying. He made up his mind in that instant that he wasn't going to let her push him away. "Lou I'm not going anywhere. You can't hurt me. Let's just get you to bed ok?"

"No Kid" Lou yelled as she was fighting to stay away from him.

Kid saw how much she was hurting and decided it was enough. He approached her again and this time he grabbed her arms as she again was starting to swing at him. "Lou enough! You are not going to push me away. I love you more than anything in the world and I am not giving up on you do you understand me?' Kid said as he pulled her to his chest and embraced her tightly.

She fought for a few seconds and then gave in and let him hold her close. She realized how safe she felt with his arms around her. "I don't know what's the matter with me Kid." She said through her sobs.

"It's ok Lou. You'll get through this. We're all going to help you get through this." Kid said as he was rocking her.

"It hurts Kid I hurt all the time. I just can't stop thinking about it."

Kid swooped her up into his arms as she continued to sob and he moved toward the bed.

"I'm going to go get some more tea." Buck said as he made his way to the door and Kid mouthed a thank-you over Lou's head.

Kid gently laid her on the bed. "Please don't leave me."

"Lou I'm not going anywhere." Kid said as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

Buck came back and handed the mug to Kid who then handed it to Lou. "Here Lou drink some of this."

Lou took the mug and drank. When she was done she handed the mug back to Kid who handed it to Rachel. Rachel stepped to the end of the bed next to Buck and the others.

"Kid I just don't want to feel anymore."

"Shhh Lou, you'll be ok. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again and I promise, I'm not going anywhere." Kid said as he saw her eyelids start to close.

"She drank the entire mug." Rachel said looking to Buck.

"Then she will sleep till morning. I made it a little stronger this time."

"Good, thank-you Buck. Rachel can you sit with her for a while"

"Of course Kid do you have a ride this afternoon?"

"No. I just need to be a lone for a bit." Kid said as he looked to Rachel.

Rachel nodded as Kid left the room and the house. He saddled Katy and road out.

"I don't think he should be alone right now. Did you see the look on his face?" Jimmy asked as he looked to the others and then to Rachel.

Rachel had seen the look Jimmy was speaking about and she nodded to Jimmy.

Jimmy left the room with one more glance to Lou. Buck, Ike, Cody, and Noah all did the same following Jimmy to the barn. They all saddled their horses.

"Where did he go? And why are you grabbin Teaspoon's ammo?"

"Cody if I know Kid, he'll be at my thinking spot."

"What does that mean Jimmy?"

"You all know how Kid is always doing the right thing. Well the thing is he just saw the woman he loves more than life shattered on the floor and he can't do anything to help her right now. This is the time to do the wrong thing." Jimmy answered with a little smile and they all rode out of the yard.


	10. Chapter 10

They rode to a group of trees and as they got closer they could hear the shots.

"Sounds like you were right Jimmy." Noah said.

"Yeah, it's the best way to think! He still is doing the right thing if you ask me." Jimmy said.

"You ain't the only one that thinks that way Jimmy but there isn't anything else Kid can do." Buck replied as the others nodded.

They approached the trees and saw Kid shooting at one of the trees. They all dismounted and waited for Kid. After Kid used all his ammo he let his arm fall to his side.

Jimmy took that moment to approach him with the others behind him. "Do you need some more?"

Kid swung around and the others stopped. Kid wiped the tears from his eyes. "I didn't hear you all come up."

"How could you with all you're shooting'." Noah replied.

"I wish it was him instead of the tree I was shootin'."

-We all do.-

"I didn't protect her. She may never get over this and it's my fault because I couldn't protect her." Kid said looking to the ground.

"Are you saying you knew what that bastard was going to do or even who he was?"

"Of course not Buck, but she shouldn't have been out that day. If I had done right by her she wouldn't have rode out. Then he couldn't have got her."

"That's crazy!"

"You weren't there Jimmy. You didn't see her face."

"Kid, I don't know what she was trying to tell you that day but I know you and how much you care about her. She doesn't talk about the past so what ever it was, was obviously hard on her but I know you would never hurt her on purpose."

"Jimmy's right Kid. This is not anyone's fault except for that bastard that did it to her. You can't blame yourself for this."

"Buck I hear what you're sayin and I appreciate it but…"

"But nothing Kid. You know this ain't your fault. You're shootin at that tree because of what he did."

-Jimmy- Ike signed worried about where Jimmy was going.

Kid starred at Jimmy without saying anything so Jimmy continued starting to raise his voice. "You're mad because he laid his hands on her. He forced himself on Lou. Did you hear me Kid he rapped her. You're Lou. He rapped her."

Kid blinked back tears. The others all stood in shock and starred at both Jimmy and Kid.

Kid finally couldn't take it anymore and he punched Jimmy. Jimmy stumbled back a couple steppes but he started again. Now he was yelling. "You're perfect Lou. Someone else has had her now. She's not so perfect anymore is she?"

Kid punched him again and he fell into Noah. "Jimmy I think that's enough."

"Not yet Noah. You heard Rachel. He has to deal with it." Jimmy said back to Noah as he shook him off.

"What's he mean?"

"Cody he's making Kid deal with his feelings."

"Why?"

"So it doesn't eat him up inside, so he can help Lou. It might just work." Buck said with a raised eyebrow.

"Kid he put bruises on her, undressed her, and then laid on her!"

"Dam him! Why!" Kid said as he tried to punch Jimmy again however he fell to his knees instead. "She was so strong and independent and he took that from her. But that wasn't enough he had to…to…"

"Say it Kid, what did he do? Say it." Jimmy said as he approached Kid.

"He raped her. The bastard rapped her." Kid cried as he finally let the tears fall.

The others now came closer as they all stood around Kid and Jimmy.

"He rapped her! He forced her, he hurt her." Kid cried again.

They all stood waiting for Kid to come to terms with what happened.

Kid stood, wiped his tears and looked at Jimmy. Jimmy placed his hand on Kid's shoulder and spoke. "I got some more ammo if you need some." Kid looked at him with a question on his face so Jimmy explained. "I found some extra just in case we needed it." Kid nodded and Jimmy handed him some bullets with a smile. They looked to the others and saw everyone had their guns out looking to Kid. Kid nodded and they all found spots in front of the trees and started shooting.

Each of the riders had tears in their eyes at one point thinking about what Jimmy had said. Once they were out of ammo they re-holstered their guns and turned back to their horses. Once they reached the horses they all mounted up.

"Kid?"

"Yeah Jimmy."

Everyone now looked to Jimmy as he spoke. "Kid I'm sorry about what I said about Lou."

"Jimmy you don't need to apologize. I know what you did and I'm glad you did it but where did you get the extra ammo?"

Jimmy smiled, "I found it in the barn. Let's go home."

They all started back to the station as Cody spoke. "You know Teaspoon's going to be mad when he finds out you took his ammo Jimmy."

Kid looked to Jimmy and smiled as Jimmy replied. "I think he'll understand. Besides, I think he'll be more upset that we didn't bring him along."

"I think your right about that but I know Rachel won't be too happy when she see's your face Jimmy."

Jimmy let out a chuckle. "You're probably right Buck. Kid, she might have you washin' dishes all month."

Kid frowned at the thought. He hated doing dishes most of all. "Thank-you all for coming out after me."

"Your welcome Kid, just remember we're family. When I of us is hurtin' we all are." Jimmy said with confidence and continued trying to imitate Teaspoon. "Remember what Teaspoon said…Families family and family sticks together. I also can honestly say I feel better now."

"Yeah and now I know how Jimmy works out his problems. I just might have to do this more often." Cody smiled to the rest.

They all let out a laugh and road into the yard. By the time they got back it was dark and they knew Rachel would want to get dinner ready soon. Noah offered to take Katy so that Kid could go check on Lou.

Kid walked to the house thinking about everything that had happened. He realized that even with everything he was really lucky. He was with family and he had Lou. Kid smiled to himself and knew they were going to be ok. His smile fell for a minute because he knew he still needed to get Lou to talk. He realized that after Jimmy and the others confronted him he felt so much better and he wanted that for Lou. Kid entered Lou's room and saw Rachel dosing in the chair. He approached her and whispered, "Rachel I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I'll sit with her now so you can get dinner ready."

"Oh Kid, its ok. Did you work things out?"

Kid smiled. "Yes Rachel, I do feel a lot better now. Thank-you."

"Good. There's some more tea on the night stand if she needs it. I'll send one of the boys for you when dinner is ready." Rachel said before leaving after Kid gave her a nod.

About a half hour later and Buck had come up to get Kid for dinner. They both went downstairs to eat.

"So Jimmy are you going to tell me what happened to your face?"

"Awe it's nothing Rachel."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing."

"I was just helpin' a friend work through some things." Jimmy said as he looked to Kid and then to the others daring them to say anything.

"Rachel I don't think we need to be too concerned about it."

"That's what you think Teaspoon. Wait until you find out what you're missin'."

Buck elbowed Cody "Shhh!"

"Ouch Buck that hurt!"

"Boys someone better tell me what he means."

"I just needed to borrow something Teaspoon but I promise I'll replace it the next time we go into town."

"I'll help ya Jimmy." Kid said as he looked to Jimmy relieved that Rachel had let the other issue drop. Jimmy nodded.

"You do know that after dinner you all are going to need to tell me what happened while I was in town." Teaspoon said to the riders as each of them nodded.

Te rest of dinner went by and Rachel cleaned up as the riders and Teaspoon all stepped out to the porch for some fresh air before bed.

"Alright let's hear it."

Teaspoon why are you so concerned about what Cody said?"

"Well Noah because you boys are acting different and I know something happened so I want to know what and I want to know what you'll be replacing there Jimmy. Now somebody better tell me what happened."

All the boys looked to each other not knowing what to say or who was going to talk. Finally Jimmy decided he would be the one to fill Teaspoon in. "Well Teaspoon I just borrowed some of your ammo that you had in the barn." Teaspoon raised an eyebrow. "I promise I'll replace it."

"How much is some Jimmy."

"Well…"

"Jimmy?"

"All of it."

"What? I just bought that 2 days ago. What in blazes would you need all that ammo for?"

"He was helping me Teaspoon."

"Kid. What did you need it all for?"

"Actually Teaspoon we all used some of it." Buck cut in.

"What did you run into some outlaws or something?"

"No. We were just thinking right Jimmy?" Cody said with a smile and patted Jimmy on the shoulder.

Teaspoon looked at the boys now with a confused look. Buck was the one to fill him in. "What he means is that we all went out to Jimmy's thinking spot and decided to think about what happened to Lou. We used the ammo to work through our feelings."

"How many cans did you go through?"

"Actually Teaspoon we just used trees. I must say I like the way Jimmy thinks." Cody said with a smile.

"Teaspoon they were all just helping me sort some things out. I'll help Jimmy replace it."

Teaspoon looked to each of the boys. Now he realized what was different. They all seemed to have had a load lifted off of their shoulders. Whatever happened this afternoon had somehow taken that load off and they all almost seemed like they were back to their normal selves. Teaspoon smiled realizing that his boys had helped each other deal with what had happened and now they just had to worry about Lou. "I do expect each of you to replace what you took." Each of them nodded. "I'm real proud of you all for helping each other out. Now get to bed. Who's up tomorrow morning?" Jimmy raised his hand. "Alright get to bed. I expect you all to have your chores done before breakfast understood?" All the riders started to complain. "Quit your complaining now get to bed. Goodnight." Kid turned to head into the house while the others turned to go to the bunkhouse and Teaspoon spoke one more time. "And boys," Everyone turned back to Teaspoon. "I could have used some thinking time also. Now get going."

They all smiled as they went off in their separate directions. On the way to the bunkhouse Jimmy smiled and said, "See what I told ya. He's more upset that he didn't get to come." They all let out a laugh and then entered the bunkhouse and went to bed.

Kid went back into the house and straight to Lou's room where he held her hand and slowly went to sleep.

Rachel stepped out on the porch next to Teaspoon. "So did you find out what happened?"

"Rachel they figured out a way to deal with everything that happened to Lou without hurtin' anyone."

"Then what happened to Jimmy's face?"

"Well knowin' Jimmy he probably decided to make Kid talk. And you and I both know that Kid don't talk unless you make him. Jimmy ain't the best with words so I figure he must of somehow pushed Kid into a fight of sorts."

"Teaspoon fighting is not the way to solve anything."

"I know Rachel but in this situation I don't think it was an actual fight. Did you see them boys tonight? This was the first night since Lou came back that they actually acted like themselves. Anyway they said that they did some shootin'."

"Oh."

"Yeah they used up all the ammo I bought a couple days ago."

"I'd say that's more than some shooting then."

"I guess your right but Rachel I'm proud of them. They all figured out a way to work through all the hurt that has been around here for the last month. Now we just gotta wait for Lou."

"That may not be as easy. I don't see her going off and shooting at some trees."

"Your probably right Rachel but I didn't really think that Noah, Buck, or even Ike would be the type to use a gun in that way either. I don't think it was just the shootin' Rachel. They must of done some talkin'. Maybe we just need to give Lou some more time. I think she'll realize that she can't keep this to herself for too much longer."

"I hope your right Teaspoon. I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight Teaspoon."

"Goodnight Rachel." Teaspoon replied as Rachel entered the house and he headed to the barn.


	11. Chapter 11

Lou started to stir. She turned her head towards the window and realized it was early morning, the sun hadn't started to rise yet. She then saw Kid sleeping in the chair next to her. 'I can't believe he is sleeping like that' she thought to herself. Then she smiled. That was Kid. He would sleep anyway he needed to if he was even a little worried about her. She remembered how much she had hated his overprotectiveness in the begining but now right this minute she welcomed it. That's when her smile faded and her mind started to race. 'Charlotte. She was dead and it was my fault. Wicks had come for me and he had hurt me again. He took what he wanted from me again and I didn't do anything to stop him. I won't be able to get my brother and sister because I am going to have to leave. Why did I let my gaurd down? I was letting myself get use to being Louise again. I felt like I had a family here. I was so tired of running that I let myself stay in one place to long. As soon as they all knew who I was I should have left. No I should have left as soon as Kid found out who I was.'

Lou quietly got out of bed careful not to wake Kid. She found some clothes and quickly got dressed. 'They can never know what has happened.' Lou started to the door and stopped before opening it. She looked back to Kid with sad eyes. 'I love ya Kid and I'm sorry. I new I was dirty when I came I just never thought I would let myself get this close to anyone. Your a good man and you deserve a 'Lady', not someone like me. Take care of yourself and the others for me.' With that she left. She quietly made it down the stairs and out to the barn careful not to wake Teaspoon or Jesse. She saddled Lightning and walked him out of the barn and continued until they got to the edge of the property. She mounted Lightning and flinched still sore from her fall. Looking to the bunkhouse, the barn, and then to the house she quitly whispered, "I love you all and take care of each other. Ride Safe always." With tears in her eyes she urged Lighting into a gallop and they were off. She didn't even look back.

Lou made her way to the watering hole and decided to let Lighting rest. She dismounted and left him by the water. There was a log nearby that she took a seat on and decided to watch the sunrise before coninuing on. She felt her stomach lurch as she fell to the side and emptied it. Once she was done she turned back to see Lightning still by the water drinking so she looked back to the sunrise. It was beautiful. "Your beautiful Louise, and all grown up now." Lou turned quickly. There was no one there. Lou fell to her knees sobbing. 'Why can't I get him out of my mind? Why did he do this to me? I'm so scared now. I'm so alone and he made me dirty. I just want the pain to stop.' Lou layed down and curled herself into a ball she closed her eyes and cried.

Kid slowly opened his eyes as he felt the light on him. He yawned and looked to the bed. "Lou." He looked around the room and saw it was empty. Kid ran down to the kitchen and it too was empty. 'Maybe she went to the outhouse.' Kid left the house and ran to the outhouse. It was locked. 'I found her.' Kid knocked on the door. "Lou you in there?"

"Go away Kid." Was the mumbled reply.

"Lou?"

The door opened and there was Cody. "What is your problem Kid?"

"Cody have you seen Lou?"

"She's in Rachel's spare room Kid don't ya remember?" Cody said as he walked back to the bunkhouse and opened the door with Kid right befind him.

"No she's not. When I woke up the bed was empty."

"Well Kid maybe she just…" Cody started to reply however was cut off by Jimmy.

"Cody shut up."

"I'm just answerin' Kid. He's doin' most of the talking."

Jimmy sat up and looked to Kid. "I thought you were with Lou."

Now Buck, Ike, and Noah were up as well and all of them were starting to get dressed.

"I was but when I woke up she was gone." Kid said clearly with panic in his voice.

"Kid did you check the barn. You know how she likes to check on Lightning. She's the same way you are with Katy." Buck said coming up in front of Kid. "Come on lets go check his stall."

Buck, Ike, Jimmy, and Kid all walked to the barn. Once they entered they went straight to Lightning's stall.

"Where's Lightning?"

"She probably just went for a ride Kid. You know she's always sayin' that ridin' clears her head."

"Jimmy Lou isn't suppose to ride for a few days." Kid said as he looked to Jimmy, Buck, and Ike.

"Buck can you get the buckboard and I'll get Katy?"

Buck nodded and grabbed Ike to help him as Kid headed to Katy's stall and started saddling her.

"Kid why did you ask Buck to get the buckboard? If she has Lightning she can ride him." Jimmy asked.

Kid continued getting Katy ready as he replied. "Because the doctor said she was no suppose to ride and I need to bring her home."

Jimmy decided not to push Kid anymore. He knew what the doctor had said and knowing Lou she wouldn't ever admit that the doctor knew what was best for her. Truth was because of that he himself was starting to worry. What if she does hurt herself? That's when he started to saddle his hores.

Ike approached the two and tapped Kid on the shoulder. –Bucks waiting for you in the yard with the buckboard.-

"Thanks Ike." Kid replied taking Katy's reigns and he started to lead her out of the barn.

"Say Ike can I ask ya for a favor?"

-Sure Jimmy what is it?-

"I'd really like to help find Lou. Can you cover my next ride?"

Ike had a smile on his face. -I already saddled my horse. Go ahead.-

"Thanks Ike. I'll make it up to you."

-Just bring her home.-

Ike and Jimmy walked out to the barn and approached Buck and Kid. Jimmy turned to Ike who was continuing to the bunkhouse to get ready. "You know we will Ike, Thanks again." Jimmy looked back to Buck and Kid. "Where to Kid?"

"Buck do you think you can check to see if you see any tracks?"

"Sure Kid" Buck said. He got down from the buckboard and started looking around.

Ike walked into the bunkhouse and got his things ready.

"Ike what are you doing?"

-I'm taking Jimmy's run so he can help Kid and Buck look for Lou.-

"She wasn't with Lightning!"

-No and Lightnings gone.-

"Let's go help Cody." Noah said as they both walked out onto the porch. Ike came out behind them. "Why do they have the buckboard if Lou has Lightning Ike?"

-Because the doctor said that she wasn't supose to be riding for a few days.-

Noah nodded. "Let's go Cody."

All three made their way to the barn. Noah and Cody saddled their horses.

"Let's go, she headed this way." Buck said as he got on the buckboard and took off. The other two followed.

Noah, Cody, and Ike came out of the barn leading their horses.

Rachel approached them "And where do you three think you are going?"

"Noah and me are going to help find Lou and Ikes takin' Jimmy's ride."

"No you're not. You two are staying here and are going to let the others find Lou. And while I get breakfast ready you can start your chores."

"What if they need help Rachel?"

"You both know that Buck will be able to track her and since Jimmy and Buck are both with Kid I don't think two more hot heads would be a good idea. You might scare her. Now Ike rider coming, ride safe. And you two." Rachel said waiving to Ike and then turning and pointing to Noah and Cody. "Get going."

Ike took off and Noah and Cody headed back to the barn to start chores. Rachel headed to the bunkhouse.

Kid rode up beside the buckboard. "How far do you think we are behind her?"

"I'm not sure Kid but her tracks are heading to the watering hole."

Jimmy came up beside Kid. "Maybe she stopped to rest Lightning."

The three rode in silence the rest of the way. Soon the wattering hole came into view. Buck pointed ahead, "There's Lightning."

"Where's Lou, she wouldn't leave Lightning." Jimmy said looking towards Lightning.

Kid wispered. "Please be ok Lou."

They rode further and soon all three stopped. All three had their eye on Lightning or rather what Lightning was standing by.

Jimmy and Kid dismounted and handed their reigns to Buck. "Kid you get Lou and I'll get Lightning. Buck can you stay with the horses?"

Buck nodded and then said "Be careful with her Kid."

Kid nodded back. Both Kid and Jimmy started walking towards Lightning. He was standing almost protectivly over Lou. Lou was laying on her side curled in a ball crying. Jimmy grabbed Lightning's reigns and led him back to where Buck was. Before he started back he looked Kid in the face and nodded. Jimmy knew that Kid was the only one that could help Lou right now so he continued on with Lightning without saying anything knowing that Kid would know what to do.

Kid walked around and knelt down in front of Lou. "Lou It's me Kid."

"I'm sorry." Lou replied still crying.

"Lou you don't have anyhing to be sorry for."

Lou propped herself up on one arm. "Kid it just hurts so much, I figured it I left again it would get easier but being here alone again I could still feel it."

"Oh Lou." Kid said as he rapped his arms around her.

She fell into his hug and let him hold her. When her tears finally seemed to stop she pulled back, "Kid I need to tell you."

"You don't have to tell me anything Lou."

"I do Kid. I…I need to stop runin'."

Kid nodded, not wanting to interrupt her or scare her.

"I've been runin' for two years now and I figure the only way to stop is to tell you everything."

Kid wanted to give her some assurance. "I'll listen if you want to talk."

Jimmy got back to Buck and mounted his horse holding Lightnings reigns.

"Do you think we should get Rachel?"

"No Buck I think that Kid is the only one who can help her this time."

"Do you really think he can? I've never seen her like this before. Hell she's the only one who can keep you and him in line" Buck said motioning to Kid.

Jimmy nodded. Neither of them taking their eye's off Kid and Lou. "I think she's finally ready to face what she's been through and she needs Kid to help her with that." With that they both fell into silence.

"I told you how I knew Charlotte but not everything. I did laundry for Wicks at the whore house like I said. He never paid me much attention until one night." Lou looked to the ground and then out over the water. "The night I turned fourteen. He came into my room. He told me I was all grown up now and it was time to promote me. At first I didn't know what he meant but then he grabbed me and…" Lou stopped and took a breath. She now had tears in her eyes again and they started rolling down her cheaks. "I tried to fight him. I was so scared but he was to big. He forced himself on me. Charlotte found me. She cleaned me up and sent me away. It was two years ago."

"And the nightmares?" "About that night. They're always worse this time of year." "I'm sorry Lou."


	12. Chapter 12

Lou just continued on with her story knowing she had to finish. "I cut my hair, started wearing man's cloths and became Lou. I did odd jobs for about a year and then I found the poster for the express. I decided it was a good way to earn money so I could get my brother and sister back. The night I took Charlotte back to her hotel she told me Wicks had let her go so I didn't have anything to worry about. I wanted to believe her but I had a feeling I couldn't. That night I had another nightmare and I decided to tell you. When I looked at you after I told you I worked in a whore house I saw the look on your face so I ran, again." "I was shocked Lou but I promise I wasn't judging you. I would never do that."

"I know Kid. I guess I just panicked so I came her to think and he was here. He hit me and I passed out. When I woke up we had made camp. He put me in a tent. I heard it start raining and I cried myself to sleep praying you all would still come for me. That night the man that was with him woke me up."

"Did you know him?"

"No I guess he worked for Wicks. He cut my clothes off while he had his hand on my mouth. He tried to take his pants off but he couldn't with one hand so when he moved his hand from my mouth I screamed for help. He slaped me and stood up next to me and kicked me hard in the side. Wicks came in and shot him. He asked me if he finished what he started and when I told him no he just left the tent. He didn't cover me or move the body. Wicks came back in before dawn and…" Lou paused again.

"Lou it's ok you don't have to..."

"I do Kid. When he came back in he tried to force me again like he did two years ago. I wasn't going to let him do it again so I fought as hard as I could. The next thing I remember is waking up on a horse in front of him. I felt sick so I asked him to stop. The sun was going down so he said he would make camp. I emptied my stomach. He came and got me and put me in the tent. He told me that he didn't get to finish what he had started because I passed out so we were going to get re aquatinted. I tried to fight him again but he knew what I was doing and he tied me up so I couldn't fight. He said he told me I was his and then he took what he wanted. When he was done he got dressed and threw a blanket on me before leaving the tent. I was so sore and I didn't think you were coming for me. I must have passed out again because then I was with you by the fire." Lou finished and finally let her cries come full force now that everything was out in the open.

Kid pulled her back into his arms and held her tight. "Lou I'm so sorry you had to go through all this. I want you to know that me, Teaspoon, and the boys came after you as soon as the storm passed. I wish I had shot that bastard myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Teaspoon shot him. Wicks pulled his gun on me but Teaspoon was faster."

Lou pulled back again and looked at Kid. "Is he dead?"

Kid nodded. "Yes Lou he's dead."

"Really he's gone?" Lou asked still not sure she could be free of him.

"He's really gone Lou. You have been through a lot. I just want you to know that we are all here for you. Whatever you need just tell us ok."

"Are you sure he's gone?"

Kid could see the pain, hurt, and even fear in her eyes and he wanted so much to take it away. He hoped that by assuring her that the bastard who caused all those feelings was gone would do that. "Positive Lou. I saw his body myself. You're safe now, I promise."

Lou looked into Kid's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and fell back into his arms crying again. This time she was letting go. He was finally gone, she had told Kid everything and he was still there. As her tears started to stop she estarte to think about something else.

Kid felt her let go. He continued to hold her until her tears stopped but he could tell she had something else on her mind now. "What is it Lou?"

"I know this changes things for us now Kid. Do you think maybe we can start again?"

"Lou I haven't changed my feelings for you. I still love you more than anything. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me about your past but your past doesn't change my feelings. Are you going to tell the others?"

"They need to know but I don't know if I can."

"Lou they love you almost as much as I do. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I know I think I just need a little more time." Lou said as she hugged him tighter.

"Are you hungry?"

"No I'm just a little tired."

"Ok, I'll take you back to the house so you can rest some more. You know the doctor said you were not suppose to be ridin' for a couple days and Rachel is not going to be happy that you are out of bed."

Lou wanted to spend some more time with Kid. "Not yet. Please Kid can we just sit here for a little longer, it's turning out to be a beautiful day?"

"Just a few more minutes and then I gotta get you back."

Lou sat up and looked at Kid. "Thank-you Kid, thank-you for helping me to feel safe again and for loving me."

Kid smiled back and pulled her again into his arms. "You're welcome sweetheart." Kid held Lou for a few minutes. He knew Jimmy and Buck were waiting for them so he thought it was time to go. "Lou, we need to get back." Kid didn't hear any response and realized she had fallen asleep. He scooped her up and made his way over to the two waiting for him.

"How is she Kid?"

"I think she's better now Jimmy. Buck can you tie Katy to the buckboard? I'm going to keep Lou while you drive back."

"Sure Kid."

Once Kid and Lou were settled and Katy was tied to the back of the buckboard Buck took his place and they all started back to the station.


	13. Chapter 13

They stopped in front of the barn. Kid took Lou up to her room in the house as Rachel, Noah, Jesse, Teaspoon, and Cody approached Jimmy and Buck.

Jesse spoke right away, "Is Lou ok?"

"Boys what happened?"

"We don't know for sure Teaspoon Kid didn't talk to us on the way back. We found her at the watering hole laying on the ground crying. Buck and me stayed back so they could have some privacy." Jimmy looked to Buck who continued for him. "It looked like they talked. I mean I think Lou did most of the talking."

"Maybe things can get back to normal now."

"What do you mean Rachel?" Jesse asked.

"What I mean is I think maybe Lou is ready to let go of the past if she told Kid about it."

"I hope your right Rachel, Boys take care of the horses and the buckboard. When you're done come in for lunch."

They all nodded as Teaspoon and Rachel went to the bunkhouse

"Kid."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but…" She paused.

"What is it Lou?" Kid asked clearly worried.

"Well I'm a little hungry." Lou said with a smile.

"I think Rachel is getting lunch ready, I'll go get you something." Kid said as he got up and headed to the door.

"Thank-you Kid."

Kid made his way downstairs and over to the bunkhouse. When he entered he found everyone seated at the table ready to eat.

"How's Lou?"

"She's ok Cody. Actually Rachel she said she's hungry, do you think I can take her something?"

"Of course you can but first you need to sit down and eat something and they I'll put together a plate that you can take up to her." Rachel said as she motioned to his spot at the table.

Kid nodded sat down and started filling his plate.

"So what did you and Lou talk about Kid?"

"Nothing Cody."

"Kid you two were talking for quite awhile before we came back. It didn't seem like nothing. Did she tell you about him?"

Kid knew who he was talking about he still was angry that Lou had to go through everything she did because of him. He wanted to tell everyone but he knew it wasn't his place to tell them. Lou said she wanted to tell them she just wasn't ready yet so he would wait for her. "She did."

"Well tell us."

"It's not for me to tell. When she's ready she will."

"Oh come on Kid just tell us." Cody said with his mouth full of food.

"No. She has had to go through a lot these last 3 years and she will tell you all when she is ready."

Jimmy looked to Kid and asked, "Kid, Is it bad?" Kid didn't say anything and he didn't have to. From the look on his face Jimmy knew the answer. "Do you think she will be ok?"

Kid put his fork down and pushed his plate forward as he stood up. "She will be, it will take some time but yes I think she will be just fine." Kid turned to Rachel, "Rachel can I have that plate?"

"Sure Kid here you go. Let me know if you need me to make a plate for dinner."

"Thank-you Rachel I will." Kid headed to the door and then turned back to the table. "When she decides to tell everyone don't judge her she doesn't need that."

There was silence as everyone took in what Kid had just said. Each of them a little worried about what that meant. Buck was the only one who spoke. "She's our sister Kid, we wouldn't judge her. She has no reason to be worried. We are all here for her."

"Thank-you Buck." Kid said and then he left. He made his way back up to Lou's room and watched her eat. When she was done Kid could tell she was still tired. He was a little worried at how tired she was but he figured it was because she was still healing so he made his way out to help finish afternoon chores. Lou stirred a little as he made his way to the door but fell back asleep.

Ike came back from his run and the others filled him in on what had happened. Once chores where finished the riders started to wash up for dinner. Rachel had decided to eat at the house and asked Kid to check on Lou as she called the others in for dinner.

Kid walked into Lou's room he could tell she wasn't sleeping peacefully so he approached her. As he sat down next to her she awoke. "Kid?"

"Lou did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes…No…I don't think so."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was like the others about the night he came into my room but it was different."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't hurt me. You and the others came in and saved me. Teaspoon shot him and then you took me away and he didn't hurt me." She finished with tears in her eyes.

Kid watched her. He didn't know if he should say anything so he just watched her.

"I know he hurt me Kid and that won't go away but you...you and the boys saved me."

"What do you mean Lou?"

"You all showed me that not all men are like him. You showed me that I can trust again. And you taught me what love is Kid." Lou could see the tears in Kid's eyes as she spoke. "I love you Kid."

"I love you to Lou." Kid said as he pulled her into a hug. "Do you want me to bring up something to eat?"

"No I was kinda hoping we could go down together and eat."

"Are you ready to tell them?"

"Not yet. I just want to take things slow. They are our family and I want…I want everything to get back to normal."

"I understand Lou. Why don't you wash up and we can go down together, Rachel's having dinner here at the house."

Lou nodded then got up and washed up. When she was done they headed down together.

The others had all come in and everyone was sitting at the table waiting for Rachel to serve the dinner.

Kid came to the door. "It sure smells good Rachel. Do you have enough for two more?"

Everyone looked over to Kid who had a smile on his face. He stepped to the side to reveal Lou who also had a smile.

"Of course we do, come sit." Rachel said as she ushered them into the room. Once everyone was sitting and the food was on the table she took her seat and asked, "Who's turn is it to say grace?"

Everyone was silent until Jesse spoke. "I think it's mine."

"Jesse I would like to say it tonight please."

"Sure Lou." Jesse replied clearly relieved.

Everyone bowed their heads as Lou started. "Thank-you Lord for this wonderful meal Rachel has made tonight." Lou paused and then continued. "And thank-you for bringing Kid, Jimmy, Buck, Ike, Teaspoon, Rachel, Noah, and Jesse into my life. Please help us all to remember as I have that no matter what happens we are all family and as long as we stick together we can help each other through anything. Amen."

Rachel sniffled. "Thank-you Lou."

Dinner was quieter than normal. Everyone was happy Lou was at the table but didn't know for sure if she was ok. After dinner Rachel cleared the table and everyone went to bed. Kid stayed with Lou at the house while the others went back to the bunkhouse.

The next morning awoke and again raced out of the house to empty her stomach. Kid found her outside. "Are you alright?"

"I just have an upset stomach Kid. Don't worry about it. We better get going before Cody eats our share of breakfast."

Kid laughed and followed her back to the room where they washed up and got dressed.

A week had gone by since Kid and Lou had talked. She was back to sleeping in the bunkhouse and everything seemed to be back to normal. She still hadn't taken a run yet because Teaspoon had said that he wanted to make sure she was ok before he put her back on the schedule. Kid however had taken 2 runs already. It was a Saturday and no one was scheduled until the following Monday. After breakfast Lou helped Rachel clean up and as Rachel was leaving the bunkhouse Kid came back in where he found Lou sitting on his bunk.

"Hey Lou are you going to come watch us?"

"Kid I think I'm ready to tell them about my past."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to tell them. I need to tell them after dinner tonight."

"Ok Lou. Why don't you come out and watch us. We're tryin' to break Thunder. Jimmy's already hit the ground twice."

Lou smiled. "Let's go. I love watching our horses make fools out of you boys." They then both walked out to the corral hand in hand.

They all laughed and joshed each other all afternoon. Kid, Jimmy, Buck, and Noah took their turn with Thunder. Like always each of them ended up on the ground. Finally while they were all rubbin' their back sides Jimmy spoke. "Ike it's your turn. We've all had our go around."

"You better get in there Ike. We don't want any broken bones." Lou said with a wink.

"You don't have to Ike we can rest tonight and give it a try tomorrow."

-Cody, you know none of the horses have ever let you break them. Besides Lou's' right and I would like to rest tomorrow.- Ike finished and walked over to Thunder and mounted him. Thunder bucked a few times and then he calmed. Ike had him walking around in no time.

"Boys go wash up. Dinners almost ready." Rachel shouted from the porch.

Ike had dismounted and they all walked to wash up. "Good job Ike."

-Thanks Buck.-

"I could have done it. We tired him out. Thunder had no choice but to let Ike ride him."

"Quit your whining Cody. Ike broke that horse all on his own. You had nothin' to do with it." Jimmy said as they made their way to the bunkhouse.

Everyone sat down to eat. Kid and Lou exchanged many looks as everyone carried on different conversations. When everyone was done eating Rachel cleared the table and Lou helped her with the dishes while the boys went out and took care of the horses for the night. When they came back to the bunkhouse they saw Rachel and Lou sitting by the door talking. They all joined them. Conversations started again as Kid caught Lou's eyes and slightly motioned to the side. Lou excused herself and made her way over to Kid. They walked to the side of the bunkhouse.

"Are you sure Lou?"

"I want to tell them but…we had such a good day today Kid, what if this changes things?"

"Lou it won't change things Lou. If anything they will understand you more. Remember what you said Lou, they are family and they are there for you."

Lou nodded knowing she had to tell them. "How do I start?"

"Maybe it's best just to come out and say it. I can start if you want." Lou nodded. "Come on Lou. I'll be right beside you."

They made their way back to the others and Kid cleared his throat.

"What do you want Kid?"

"Lou has something to tell you all." Kid looked to Lou, "Go ahead Lou."

"Thanks Kid." Lou looked back to the others, "I want to tell you about W…Wicks."

"You don't have to Lou."

"I think I do Jimmy. I met him four years ago. I worked for him doing laundry. After about a year, I was fourteen, he decided it was time to promote me."

Lou continued the story. There were spots she couldn't talk so Kid helped her. He stayed right beside her with his arm around her. She leaned on him and together they told everyone about her past and about what happened the last time she saw Wicks. When she was done she watched everyone. They all had anger, sadness and hate showing on their faces. She turned to Kid and whispered, "Maybe I shouldn't have told them. I'm going to go into bed."

"Give them a minute." Kid said as he looked back to his family.

Buck was the first one to stand. He approached both of them. "Lou, I'm so sorry." He then hugged her tight as Lou said a thank-you in his ear.

"Lou you amazing. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Noah said as he stepped up next and hugged her. Lou thanked him.

"Are you ok Lou?"

"I will be Cody."

As Cody hugged her he spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"Thank-you Cody."

Ike came up next. –Lou, I'm really sorry.-

"Thank-you Ike." Lou said as he released her from a hug.

Jesse came forward next. He hugged Lou but didn't say anything.

"Honey I'm so sorry you had to go through this." Rachel said as she hugged Lou.

"Thank-you Rachel."

"Sweetheart."

Lou looked to the man she thought of as a father. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. You certainly didn't deserve it." He hugged her.

"Thank-you Teaspoon."

Jimmy was the last to approach her. He caught Kids eyes and Kid nodded. Then he spoke to Lou, "I'm sorry that bastard hurt you. You are the strongest woman I know and I want you to know but I want you to know that I'm here if you need me." Jimmy finished and then looked to Kid again before hugging Lou.

"Thank-you Jimmy."

Jimmy stepped back to the porch with the others. Kid hugged Lou and she turned back to the others. "Thank-you all. I am so grateful for you all. I think I'm gonna get some sleep." Lou said as she headed into the bunkhouse after giving Kid a kiss on the cheek.

There was a chorus of goodnights and then Kid spoke. "I'll be just a minute."


	14. Chapter 14

"Take your time Kid." Lou went into the bunkhouse and went to bed feeling more relieved now that they all knew.

"Thank-you all."

"For what Kid?"

"She was worried about what you would all think."

"That's just plain dumb."

"I know Cody but she was worried things would change. She really wanted you all to know though. I think it's her way of dealing with everything."

"I hope so. We all love her and want her to be ok."

"I know Buck. And for the first time since we brought her back I think she really might be."

Rachel said her goodnights and headed to the house.

"I can't believe he hurt her like that. How could he?"

"I don't think there is a reason Cody. Thankfully Lou is strong enough to get over this."

"I don't think you can get over something like that Teaspoon."

"Maybe you're right Buck. Maybe she can't get over it but she will get through it and survive it." Everyone nodded their understanding and Teaspoon continued. "I'm proud of you boys."

"What for Teaspoon?"

"Well for not going off and shootin' something." Everyone smiled. "It was hard to hear everything that she said but you supported her. Times like these you all really show that we are all family."

"Actually Teaspoon…"

"What is it Kid?"

"Well I was needing to do some thinkin'. I haven't wanted to leave Lou for too long all week so now that Rachel knows I was thinkin' that maybe tomorrow Rachel can keep an eye on Lou and I could go do some thinkin'."

"Kid you don't need permission for that."

Jimmy looked at his friend closer. "Teaspoon I think he means he needs to do my kind of thinking." Jimmy said with a smile as Kid nodded.

Teaspoon looked from Kid to Jimmy and then back to Kid. He then caught onto what Jimmy and Kid were talking about. "Just don't be gone to long, I don't want to have to explain to Rachel. Goodnight boys." Teaspoon smiled and then grabbed Jesse's arm as they headed to bed.

"Kid how did you not go mad when she told you?"

"Cody Lou needed me at that time. I knew my anger could wait until I knew she was ok. I think it's time."

"Kid, I'm glad you have been there for her. I think we can help you deal with all this. How about we go out after lunch?"

"That sounds good Jimmy, Thank-you."

"No problem Kid, we better get some sleep. Teaspoon might have a bunch of chores lined up for us in the morning. You know how he is on our days off." Jimmy said as he patted Kid on the shoulder and they started to the door of the bunkhouse.

The others all looked at each other and then nodded. Buck spoke up. "Hope you two don't mind if we join ya."

"The more the merrier. Goodnight."

They all entered the bunkhouse and quickly got ready for bed. Lou was a sleep in her bunk. Kid walked over and pulled her blanket up as he kissed her on the cheek. He then turned out the lamp and they all went to bed.

Lou had finally told everyone what had happened to her. She was surprised by how everyone had acted. She was really worried that they would judge her or think badly of her. She found she had nothing to worry about. Everyone had embraced her saying they were sorry for what had happened. That night she was so relieved and she slept peacefully for the first time in years.

The next morning she woke and after breakfast the doctor had come out and examined her. He said she could start riding again. She told Teaspoon right away who put her back on schedule.

Two months had now passed since the day Wicks had taken her but Lou finally had some peace. Lou got back from a ride and noticed there was no one around except Rachel who was sitting on the porch of her house. Lou took care of Lightning and got cleaned up. She headed over to Rachel.

"Well hello Lou, good ride?"

"Yeah Rachel. I'm so glad to be back to work. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Lou what's on your mind?"Rachel said motioning for Lou to take a seat.

Lou sat next to Rachel. "I'm worried about Kid."

Rachel turned to Lou with a questioning look. "He hasn't touched me since I came back. He has given me kisses and hugs but he's not like he used to be. He said he wouldn't leave but…"

"Oh Lou, I Think he just doesn't want to hurt you."

"But I want him back to the way he was."

"Well Lou maybe he just needs you to show him your ready to go back to the way it was."

Lou was silent for a moment then she looked back to Rachel. "Maybe your right. I got an idea Rachel, can you help me?"

"Of course I will. So what's your plan?"

The two spent the next hour figuring out the details of the plan and then Lou helped Rachel with dinner. Two days later Kid was up for an overnight run. Lou and the others said their goodbyes to him. About a half hour later Lou left on a run for Rachel. Rachel told the others she needed Lou to deliver something important and it couldn't wait.

Lou caught up to Kid about an hour later. Katy had picked up a stone so Kid was walking her.

"Hello Kid, is Katy alright?"

"Lou what are you doing here?"

"Rachel needed me to deliver something important and I was up next so here I am. How's Katy?"

"She just picked up a stone. I was going to make camp in a little bit. Want to join me?"

"What are ya making for dinner?" Lou asked with a smile.

Kid smiled back as he got back on Katy and they rode together for another hour before making camp.

Lou took the horses as Kid set up camp and started a fire. Lou approached Kid and sat nervously beside him. Kid could tell something was wrong as she sat. "Lou what's on your mind?"

"Nothin' Kid."

"Lou I know when something is bothering you so just tell me please."

Lou thought for a moment. She had figured out everything she was going to say but now here he was and she had forgotten everything. She sighed knowing the best option was just to start and see what happened. "Kid I want us…" She paused and looked into the fire.

"Lou what do you want?

Lou looked back to Kid. "I want us to be the way we were."

"What do you mean Lou?"

"You don't touch me anymore. I want to know that…I need to know that what he did…that you still want to be with me." She finished with tears in her eyes.

Kid looked at her and he reached for her hand. "Lou I love you so much. I know he hurt you, I just don't want to push you."

"I love you too Kid. I want to be with you. I'm sorry this happened and now I understand he didn't just hurt me." Lou said as she was looking into his eyes. She saw hurt and now she realized what Kid must have been thinking about all this time.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dirty Kid. I understand you can't really love someone like me knowing what he did. I guess no man is ever going to want me." Lou said as she looked back to the fire. Kid didn't say anything. "Thank-you for helpin' me Kid. I guess it's time for me to move on." Still nothing. "I'll leave as soon as we get back. Goodnight Kid." Lou finished and got up and headed to her bed role.

Kid was watching her in shock. Finally everything she said registered. "No Lou!" Kid yelled as he shot up. Lou turned to look at him and he continued. "No Lou, you don't understand. This is not your fault. You didn't ask for this. I want to be with you more than anything. You are the most important person in my life. I don't know what I would ever do without you. And knowing what you have lived through and survived has made me love you even more. Lou, When I left Virginia I just figured I would get a good job and when the war breaks out I would just go back to Virginia. I never thought about spending my life with someone because I thought I would end up like my father." Kid stopped for a second and grabbed Lou's hands now that he was in front of her. "But Lou you changed that for me. I want a life with you and I want a family with you Lou. I'm not ever leaving you. I told you that before and I mean it. I'm not going back to Virginia. You said you wanted to get your brother and sister and well I figured once we got our own place and started our horse ranch we could get them. I'm sure Jeremiah would help me with the horses and Theresa maybe could help you with the cookin' or something." Kid finished with a smile.

Lou had tears in her eyes and falling down her cheek. She reached up and touched his face. "You really aren't going back to Virginia?"

Kid nodded.

"And you really want to get Jeremiah and Theresa?"

Again he nodded.

"And you really want a life, a family with me?"

Nodding again Kid spoke. "Lou everything I said is true. I love you." Kid then leaned down and kissed her.

Lou pulled away. "Kid I love you to and I want a life with you…and a family." They both smiled and leaned into each other again kissing.

Before they know it they were on the ground in each other's arms. Lou had helped Kid out of his shirt and Kid was about to help Lou out of hers when he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure Lou?"

Lou smiled, nodded, and pulled him back into the kiss. That night they were together. They both had admitted to each other their wants for the future and found out they now wanted the same things.

The next morning they both got up and had breakfast. They made it to town and Kid delivered the mail. On their way back they made a stop to rest the horses.

"Lou I thought you said Rachel sent you on this run to deliver something for her."

"She did."

"Then why didn't you have anything to deliver?"

Lou smiled. "My delivery will be when we get back." Kid just looked at her and her smile grew as she walked up and hugged him. "I am delivering you and me. We are now back to the way we were…only better."

Kid smiled and then his smile faded. "I don't think we are Lou."

Lou looked up to Kid in surprise. "What?"

Kid took her hand and got down on one knee. "Louise McCloud, I love you. I said a lot of things to you last night and I want you to know all of them are true. I really can't imagine my life without you anymore. Louise will you marry me?"

Lou had tears running down her cheeks. "Yes Kid, a hundred times yes."

They hugged and decided to hurry back so they could tell the rest of their family.

They rode in as Rachel was calling everyone in for dinner. They took care of the horses and decided to wait and tell them after dinner. Once the horses were set for the night they went in to eat. As they entered the bunkhouse everyone looked to the door and saw them.

Buck looked up at the two who were wearing the biggest smiles he had seen in the last two months. "What's goin' on with you two?"

Lou giggled so Kid decided to answer. "Nothing, we just got back and we're hungry."

"Then stop with the looks. I'm starting to lose my appetite." Cody said with a whine.

"Cody leave them alone."

"Jimmy you know that when they are lookin' at each other like that it means they will be wakin' us all up sneakin' out to the barn in the middle of the night."

Now everyone stopped eating and looked to the two who were blushing.

Rachel looked at Lou and Lou nodded. She knew what that met and she could tell they were both happy. She approached Lou and hugged her.

"So Lou did you make your delivery?"

Kid and Lou looked at each other and then to Rachel who was smiling. She then looked back to Kid and answered yes before her and Kid both laughed.

"What did I say? Didn't Rachel send you on a run yesterday for a delivery?"

"You two better tell them so the questions stop."

Lou looked to Kid and smiled.

"You think we should tell them now?"

"Tell us what?"

Lou giggled.

"Teaspoon, Rachel, everyone. Lou and me we…"

"Spit it out son."

"We're getting married."  
Rachel hugged Lou again and then hugged Kid saying her congratulations.

Everyone else in the room took turns congratulating them and hugging them. Once they were done they were able to all sit down and eat.

Soon after dinner everyone went to bed happier than they had been in the last two months, Everyone was relieved that the shadow that seemed to be over the station was finally lifting.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Lou and Rachel started planning the wedding as soon as they woke up. After breakfast Kid left on a run and wasn't due back until dinner. Lou still wasn't feeling well so she decided to go to the doctor. She returned in time for lunch. When she entered the bunkhouse everyone greeted her. She said hello and took her place at the table. Jimmy and Cody spent their time arguing over something while Jesse and Noah had a conversation. Every once in a while she heard Buck or Rachel speak. Lou kept quiet. After lunch the boys went out to do chores and Rachel asked Lou to help her clean up.

"Lou how was your trip to town?"

"Alright."

"You were pretty quiet at lunch." Lou didn't respond. "Lou what's on your mind?"

"Nothin' Rachel I'm just a little tired. Can I go finish my chores so I can take a nap before dinner?"

Rachel looked at her and knew that Lou wasn't ready to talk yet. "Alright Lou. I can finish up here, go ahead."

Lou thanked her and practically ran out the door. She headed to the barn and started cleaning the stalls. She finished after some time and decided that she really didn't want to talk to the others yet. She looked at the sky and realized how late it was getting so she decided to just wait for Kid before heading to the bunkhouse. She stepped out the back of the barn and took a seat on a nearby hay bale so that she could watch the sun set. After some more time passed she heard Rachel call everyone in for dinner. She wondered where Kid was since he was late. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what the doctor had said and with worry about were Kid was. Soon she heard footsteps and turned to see Buck.

"Rachel wanted me to tell you dinner's ready."

"Thanks Buck. I'm just going to wait for Kid."

Buck was watching her. She was still watching the sunset even though the sun was only a slit. "Lou are you ok?"

Lou sighed."I'm alright, I just got a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk about it?"

Lou turned to Buck with a small smile, "Buck you better get in before Cody eats your share."

Buck smiled back. "I'll take that as a no."

Lou was about to say something when she felt a pain in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Lou?"

"I guess I'm just a little hungry. Go ahead Buck and make sure Cody doesn't eat our share. I'll come in when Kid gets in."

"I will Lou but remember I'll listen if you want to talk."

"Thanks Buck but I really just want to wait for Kid."

Buck studied her for another minute before turning around and heading back to the bunkhouse. He knew something was wrong he had seen the pain in her face but he knew how stubborn she was so he left her alone. When he entered the bunkhouse the others realized Lou wasn't with him so Cody was the first to speak.

"Well I guess Lou isn't coming in so I guess I get her share tonight." He said as he reached for Lou's plate.

Rachel was there to slap his hand away. "No you don't, I'm sure she is on her way. Buck?"

"She said she was going to wait for Kid and then she would be in." Rachel nodded. "And Cody she said she was hungry so if you value your life, you better leave her plate alone." Everyone chuckled at Cody's face.

Lou was left to her thoughts and worries. Her main concern was how was she going to tell Kid and what was she going to do. After a few moments she felt another pain. Again she shook it off as hunger. This time she got up and decided to head to the bunkhouse. When she made it a few steps away from the hay bale another pain shot through her and she fell to the ground. She tried to call out but nothing came out. At that moment she was scarred.

Kid had fallen behind schedule because Katy wasn't ready on his way back. He finally saw the barn and bunkhouse come into view and he spurred Katy on. He quickly unsaddled her and made sure she was taken care of. He also checked on Lightning before he headed to the bunkhouse. When he entered he realized Lou wasn't at the table. "Where's Lou?"

"She was behind the barn waiting for you."

"I didn't see her when I came in, I wonder where she is."

"I'm sure she's on her way Kid. How was your ride?"

"Long. My mount wasn't ready on my way back and it help me up." Kid continued telling the others about his ride.

Lou had heard Kid ride in and again tried to call out but nothing came out. She tried to stand but she couldn't. She crawled further towards the barn in between the shooting pains.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Relax Kid she was here for lunch and then she went out to clean out the stalls."

"Jimmy did you notice anything different about her?"

"No. I guess she was quiet at lunch but I figured it was because you weren't here."

Kid had a feeling that something was wrong. "Lightning was in his stall. I'm going to check the barn maybe she fell asleep."

"I'll come with ya Kid, I could use some fresh air."

"Me too."

Kid, Jimmy, and Buck all left the bunkhouse and headed to the barn. Kid and Jimmy checked the barn while Buck headed to the last place he had seen her. Once he reached the hay bale he quickly looked around and saw the footsteps. He followed them and found Lou on the ground with her arms wrapped around her stomach much like she had done earlier and now she was crying. "Kid, Jimmy she's out here."

Kid came running with Jimmy following. Kid fell to the ground and wrapped her in his arms as Jimmy knelt down in front of them. "Lou what's wrong?"

"I don't know it just hurts." She said as another pain came and she pulled her legs tighter to her body.

"Get Rachel." Kid said as he looked to Buck who was still standing. Buck took off.

What seemed like seconds later, Buck returned with Rachel and the others. Everyone was standing around Kid, Lou, and Jimmy. Rachel bent down to the three. "Lou honey what's the matter?"

Another pain came and when it was done she looked to Rachel. "It hurts Rachel."

"What hurts honey?"

Lou tried to answer but nothing came out.

"What is it Lou. I need you to tell me." Rachel saw the pain on her face and she saw how she was holding her stomach. 'Can it be?' she thought. "Lou I can't help you if you don't tell me Lou please." This time she pleaded.

As another pain went away she spoke. "I think it's the baby."

"Louise."

"I went to the doctor today. He told me about the baby. I didn't know how to tell anyone." Another pain came. "Rachel it hurts."

"We need the doctor. Kid bring her into the house."

Noah took off to get the doctor as Kid carried Lou to the house. The others followed. Once Kid had placed her on the bed Rachel spoke. "Louise I need you to try and calm down. I know it hurts but please try to calm down."

Lou cried as the pains continued to come and go. Jimmy, Buck, Ike, Cody, and Jesse all stood close to the door watching Lou. Rachel was on one side of the bed with Kid sitting on the other holding her hand. After yet another pain Rachel spoke. "Lou how far along did the doctor say you are?" She was hoping to get her mind off the pains.

"He didn't. I left as soon as he told me. I've been tryin' to figure out how to tell ya Kid. I'm sorry. I didn't…" Lou stopped as another pain hit.

"Sshhh Lou don't be sorry. I'm glad we're going to have a baby."

Lou let out another cry. "It's Wicks."

"No." Kid said as he let go of Lou's hand and stood.

Rachel sighed while the others in the room just stood quiet.

"I'm so sorry Kid."

Kid was about to say something when Noah came into the room.

"Where's the doctor Noah?"

"He wasn't there Rachel. He went out to the Thompson's. Mrs. Thompson is having her baby. I left word for him to come out as soon as he gets back."

"Thank-you Noah."

Lou cried out again. All eyes went to Lou who was curled up in pain. Rachel turned back to her boys. "Boys I need you to wait outside for me." She saw the looks of worry on all their faces. "I just want to try and make Lou more comfortable before the doctor gets here. Don't worry she'll be ok."

"What about the baby?" Kid asked as he stopped just out of the room and turned back looking over Rachel's shoulder to Lou.

"I don't know Kid. We have to wait for the doctor." Rachel finished with a small smile as she closed the door. Rachel walked back to Lou who was still holding herself crying. "Lou I know it hurts but you need to try and calm down. The doctor will be here soon and then he will help. Right now I'm going to help you into a nightgown ok?"

Lou nodded. Rachel helped her out of her clothes and into the nightgown in between the pains. "Rachel what is happening? Why is this happening? Why can't I be happy? Me and Kid, we were going to have a family and now with this baby... Why is this happening?" Lou cried almost hysterically and then another pain came.

Rachel grabbed Lou's hand. "Sshhh. Lou it's going to be ok. You and Kid are going to be fine and this little one is a wonderful gift for the two of you."

Lou looked away from Rachel. "There is no Kid and me anymore."

Rachel's eyes widened. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I don't expect him to raise another man's baby."

"Lou."

"No Rachel. He said he would get Jeremiah and Theresa but this, this is too much to ask. I don't know what I'm going to do." Lou cried and another pain came.

"Alright enough talking. I want you to try and rest. I'm going to see where the doctor is." Rachel said as she stood. She bent down to help Lou under the covers when she noticed some blood on the sheets.

"This can't be happening."

"Kid she'll be okay."

"What are you going to do about the baby Kid?"

"What are you talking about Cody?"

"She said it's not your baby. What are you going to do?"

"It's my baby Cody." Kid said and then he looked to the others. "The baby is a part of Lou. I love her. She is going to be my wife. I'm not planning on leaving her because of this. She didn't ask for this and I…I just won't lose her."

The door opened and Rachel stepped into the hall. "She needs the doctor."

"Rachel?"

"The pains aren't going away and…she needs a doctor."

"What is it?"

"I don't know for sure Kid. I'm not a doctor but I think she might be losing the baby."

Everyone was silent. Then there was a knock on the door as Lou called out in pain again. Noah ran down the steps as Rachel and the others went back to Lou. Noah led the doctor to Lou's room. "What seems to be going on here? Lou I just way you earlier today." The doctor said sitting next to Lou.

After the pain eased. Lou spoke. "I don't know. I was waitin' for Kid, I thought it was just because I was hungry but they aren't going away. They hurt so bad."

"Ok I'll take a look." The doctor said as he stood and looked to the others. "Can you boys please wait outside?"


	16. Chapter 16

The boys all left the room and Rachel approached the doctor. "I helped her into a nightgown and I saw blood when I helped her under the covers." The doctor nodded and started to examine Lou.

"Lou I know it hurts but I need you to tell me what happened after you left my office."

"I came back here and had lunch. Then I cleaned out the stalls and waited for Kid watching the sunset."

The doctor was silent for a moment. "What were you doing while you were watching the sunset?"

"I was…nothing."

"Lou I need you to tell me so I can help you."

"I was thinking about how I was going to tell Kid about me having another man's baby that's what I was doing." She finished as another pain came.

The doctor was taken back. "Louise what are you talking about?"

Lou and Rachel both looked at the doctor. "You said I was going to have a baby. I didn't know how to tell Kid. I don't want to lose him."

"Oh Louise this is all my fault."

"What are you talking about doctor?"

"I was going to come out sooner to tell her but then Mrs. Thompson went into labor and I had to go help her." Lou cried out in pain again. "Louise I need you to calm down. The baby is ok right now but if you don't calm down you could lose the baby Louise. Did you hear me?" Lou was still crying in between the pains. "Rachel, we need to calm her down before she loses this baby. It's not the man's who hurt her. If I'm right I'm guessing it's Kid's."

"What are you talking about?"

"She left before I could tell her. She's about 3 months along, It's only been 2 months since she was hurt. I wasn't sure who the father was until now. The baby has to be Kid's." Rachel didn't say anything. "Am I right Rachel, Is Kid her beau? Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head as a smile crossed her face. "Yes, yes your right."

Lou called out again.

The doctor headed to the door. He opened it up and saw the other riders all standing before him. "Kid I need you to help calm her down. We need to get her to calm down or she might lose the baby." He finished as Kid and the others entered the room.

Kid made his way to Lou. "Lou you need to calm down. The doctor's here and he's trying to help."

"I'm sorry Kid. You don't have to worry I'll be ok on my own. I'll get Miah and Theresa and we'll be ok."

"Lou I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I'll love this baby."

"No you can't don't you see, it's not your baby. I can't ask you…"

"Sshh Lou it's ok." Kid looked to Rachel and the doctor. "It's not working. She's still in pain."

"Doctor do something if she loses this baby it will kill her." Rachel almost cried as she looked from Kid to Lou and back.

"Rachel what are you talking about?"

"Kid the baby, the baby is yours."

"I know the baby is Lou's and mine. I won't lose her over this Rachel."

"No Kid. Lou is about 3 months along the doctor said. Wicks took her about 2 months ago. Don't you see Kid the baby is really yours and Lou's."

Kid had tears in his eyes. "Lou did you hear that? Lou it's really our baby. Please Lou you need to calm down. Lou look at me." He said the last part with force.

Lou opened her eyes and saw the tears in Kids eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Lou the baby it's really ours. The doctor just said you are 3 months along. Don't you see it's really ours. Please Lou calm down."

"3 months?"

"Yes Lou." Lou smiled as another pain came.

The doctor had been watching her. He could tell every time a pain came and they still weren't stopping. Kid finally got her to listen but it didn't stop the pains. He looked at everyone's faces and knew that if she lost this baby it wouldn't be just her that was hurting. "Buck?"

Buck heard his name and stepped forward. "Yes sir."

"Do you maybe have something you can give her to help her calm down? I can't give her anything. I don't want to risk the baby."

Buck nodded. "I'll go make some tea." Buck ran out of the room.

"I guess this means we get to start our family right away Lou. I can't believe this you have made me the happiest man."

Lou smiled. "I was so scared that I would lose you."

"Lou I know you're not use to having a happily ever after as they say but I promise you that's going to be us. You and me are going to be happy. I'm going to make sure that our baby never has to go through what we have gone through. And so far we have a good start. This little one has 2 parents who love each other and 5 crazy uncles." Kid stopped and looked to the others who had smiles on their faces. They came closer to the bed. "And can you imagine how Teaspoon is going to react, just look at Rachel. I don't think I've seen her smile this much before."

Lou looked to Rachel and the others before looking back to Kid. "I love you."

"I love you too Lou." Kid bent forward and kissed her.

Another pain came. Buck came back into the room with a mug. He quickly handed it to Kid.

"Lou I need you to drink this for me." Lou nodded. Kid helped Lou sit up and then helped her hold the mug to her lips as she drank its contents. "That's good Lou. Now Just lay down and try to rest." Lou nodded again and slid back down on the bed.

Everyone watched as she slowly closed her eyes and the tea too effect.

"I made it stronger than normal. What happened to her and are both her and the baby going to be ok?" Buck finished by looking to the doctor as the others also looked to the doctor.

"I think as long as she stays calm she will be ok, both of them will be ok. I'll stay the night and check on her in the morning to make sure."

"Doctor why did this happen?"

"Well from what she said she was thinking the baby wasn't yours Kid and the stress from that and the work she did was too much for her. Her body tried to tell her that but I'm guessing it got worse because she didn't know what was happening so she was stressing even more. I'm sorry I didn't come tell her earlier about how far along she was, maybe if I had this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't beat yourself up. There's an extra bed in the bunkhouse you can use. I think there's been enough excitement around here today and it's getting late. Boys please show the doctor where he can rest. I'll make breakfast before you leave in the morning."

"Thank-you Rachel." He said as he followed Noah, Jesse, Cody, Ike, and Buck out.

"Kid?"

"I'm not goin' anywhere Jimmy. I'll be down for breakfast if everything is ok in the morning."

Jimmy patted him on the shoulder. "Goodnight then." Jimmy started walking to the door and turned back, "Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Jimmy." Rachel turned back to Kid. "Kid can you give me a few minutes I just want to clean her up before I turn in."

"Rachel I'm not leaving her. Please just let me help."

Rachel looked at him and decided she didn't have it in her to argue with him at that moment. "Alright Kid. I'm just going to change the sheets, her nightgown and wash her up you can help me move her."

With the help of Kid, Rachel cleaned Lou up, changed the sheets, and changed her nightgown. When she was finished she made sure Lou was tucked in before she reached down to grab the sheets. When she grabbed the sheets she looked at Kid and was taken back by the look on his face. "Kid are you alright?"

"Yeah Rachel I'm fine. I just…we could have lost the baby."

Rachel left the sheets by the door and walked back to Kid and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know but the doctor said she should be ok now"

"I heard him Rachel but…"

"What is it Kid?"

"I don't know how to keep her safe Rachel. How do I keep things like this from happening? And now with the baby coming. I just don't know how to keep her safe."

"Kid there are all kinds of things that could hurt you, the baby, or Lou. There is no way to stop the little things. You just need to love them and be there for them like you are now. I know how much you love her and Kid she loves you just as much just remember that."

"Thank-you Rachel."

"Goodnight Kid, I'll send one of the boys in for you once breakfast is ready."

"Goodnight." Rachel left the room and Kid turned back to Lou. He grabbed her hand in one hand and placed another hand on her stomach. "Maybe Rachel's right and I can't protect you from everything. I want you to know that no matter what happens for the rest of our lives Lou we are going to be side by side. You and me can get through anything as long as we are together and now with this little one in our lives..." He stopped and looked to her stomach. "You are so lucky. Your mama is so strong and I know she loves you so much. I'm your daddy and I want you to know that I love your mommy and you so much. I'm sorry your mommy got upset but I promise you I am going to do everything I can to not let this happen again you just need to worry about growing up big and strong so you can give your uncles a hard time." Kid leaned in and gave Lou a kiss and then kissed her stomach before falling asleep still with one hand on her stomach and the other hand holding Lou's hand.

Rachel got up and peeked in on Lou. She saw Kid asleep with his hand on her stomach. She smiled to herself and made her way to the bunkhouse where she saw the others all waiting for her. "Good morning. I'll have breakfast ready soon."

"Good morning Rachel. Is Lou up?"

"No both her and Kid were still sleeping when I left the house."

"I don't want to wake them but I have to check on Lou."

"Go ahead, I'm just going to work on breakfast."

"I'm coming too, I'll keep Kid company."

"Ok Jimmy let's go." As the two left the bunkhouse the others followed saying they were going two.

"Cody you just want to get out of chores."

"Quiet Jimmy. I'm just as worried about Kid and Lou as you are and if it gets me out of chores I'm not complaining." Cody finished with a smile on his face as they entered the house.

They all made their way up the stairs to Lou's room and stepped in.

"Isn't that sweet."

"Shut up Cody."

"Who's going to wake him up?"

"Why don't you Buck?"

"Me, why should I? You should do it Noah."

"No way. You're his best friend Jimmy, you do it."

"You know he never gets mad at Lou when she wakes him up. Fine." Jimmy said as he stepped forward and headed towards Kid.

"You know with you all making as much noise as you do it's no wonder he doesn't like getting up to you."

Jimmy, Buck, Ike, Cody, Noah, and the doctor all looked to see Lou smiling at them. The doctor stepped around to the other side of the bed. "Good morning Lou. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good morning and I'm feeling much better."


	17. Chapter 17

The doctor smiled and then looked to Kid and back to Lou. "You think you can help out here." He said tilting his head to Kid. "It seems those five over there would rather be in a gunfight than wake him up."

Lou smiled and took her hand out of Kid's. He stirred but didn't wake up. She moved her hand to his head and gently moved her fingers through his hair. "Kid. Kid you need to wake you now."

Kid opened his eyes to see Lou smiling at him. He sat up and gave her a kiss. "Good morning." He said with a smile on his face.

"How does she do that?"

Kid turned and noticed the other occupants of the room. "Don't you all have chores to do or something?"

"We wanted to keep you company while the doctor here checks on Lou."

"Actually, we wanted to keep you company while Cody there wanted to get out of doing chores." Buck finished with a smile while Cody had a look of shock on his face.

Everyone except Cody shared a laugh. The doctor cleared his throat. "Alright as amusing as you all are I really need to check on Lou here and make sure everything is alright before I head back to town." He looked back to Lou and Kid. "Everyone out. You too Kid."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Let him stay please."

"Alright." The doctor switched places with Kid and examined Lou.

Kid didn't let go of her hand the whole time. He could tell that Lou was nervous so he squeezed her hand.

It didn't take the doctor long to finish. He head a scuffle out in the hall. "Are they going to be ok?"

Kid rolled his eyes, "Their probably just fighting over the best spot to listen at the door."

"Doctor are you done?"

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Have you had anymore pains Lou?"

"Not since last night." They heard another noise and Lou turned to Kid. "You better let them in before they hurt each other."

Kid walked to the door and opened it. "The doctor was just getting ready to tell us how they are doing so can you all keep it down?" Kid left the door open as he took his place next to Lou.

Lou smiled at the looks on all their faces. "Well doctor, how am I?"

"Good, good. I think you're both going to be ok as long as you take care of yourself."

"What do we have to do?"

The doctor and Lou both smiled at his eagerness. "We? Kid I think the doctor is talking about me and I'm sure he's getting to it."

"I'm sorry. And Lou for the record…we as in both of us. I'm not going to let this happen again." The others in the room cleared their throats and coughed from the door. "Ok, WE as in all of us Lou." Kid finished smiling.

Lou rolled her eyes and turned to the doctor. "Go ahead."

The doctor gave them all instructions on what she should eat and what chores she could and couldn't do. He also told them how often he wanted to see her. When he was done, he gave instructions that she needed to stay in bed for another day just to make sure everything was ok.

When he was done Lou spoke. "Thank-you doctor for everything."

"You're welcome." They heard Rachel call everyone down for breakfast. "I'm going to go, I hear she is the best cook in town and I'm not going to turn down a meal." He said walking to the door. "And I'll see you in a month." And then he left the room.

"Kid do you think you could bring me something to eat?" Lou said in a sweet voice.

"Sure Lou, I'll go get us both something."

"No Kid, you eat with the others and just bring me something back when you're done." Lou saw his look. "It's ok Kid, I'm just going to take a nap before you get back."

"Ok, I love you." Kid said as he kissed her on the head. He then followed the others out the door.

Lou sat in the now empty room with a smile on her face and her hands on her stomach. "You know little one you gave me quite the scare. I'm sorry I got so upset and hurt you. I'm your mommy you know and I want you to know that I love you very much. That was your daddy. He loves us so much. He's always been so protective of me but now that we have you I think he's going to be worse. I can't wait for you to come. Your daddy was right, you are so lucky. Your uncles are crazy but I know they will love you very much, and Teaspoon I can't wait to tell him. You are going to have the best life your daddy and I can give you I promise." Lou yawned. "I think I am going to take that nap after all. Goodnight baby, sleep tight." Lou finished and slid down in bed before closing her eyes.

"Rachel what in blazes happened last night?" Teaspoon asked walking into the bunkhouse and taking his seat at the table.

"Teaspoon we have company." Rachel said tilting her head towards the doctor.

"I'm sorry doctor. So what brings you out so early.?"

"I stayed to check on Lou."

Teaspoon jumped up. "Lou, what happened?" Teaspoon then noticed she wasn't at the table. "Where is she, is she ok?"

"She's up at the house resting."

"Well Kid what in tar nation happened that she would need the doctor there to check on her?"

Kid didn't want to tell him without Lou so he looked to Rachel. "We just had a tuff night last night while you were in town. Now sit down and eat and then you can go in and see her when Kid takes her breakfast. I'm sure she will be happy to see you." Rachel finished with a smile on her face.

"So I guess that's why everyone was a sleep when I came back last night then?"

"Yeah Teaspoon it was a tuff night but like you always say it sure seems better this morning." Jimmy said with a smile on his face.

They all finished breakfast and the doctor said his goodbye to everyone and left. Rachel put together a plate for Lou and gave it to Kid.

Kid looked at the plate and back to Rachel. "Rachel you know she's not Cody. Don't you think this is going to go to waste?"

Rachel looked at Kid with a smile on her face. She leaned in and whispered into Kid's ear. "I know honey but remember she is eating for two now. I don't think it's going to go to waste. Now get going." She raised her voice a little so that everyone heard here.

Kid and Teaspoon walked out of the bunkhouse and headed to the house. Jimmy followed while Cody got ready for his run and Buck, Ike, Noah, and Jesse headed to the barn.

Teaspoon knew Jimmy was following. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To check on Lou."

"And your chores?"

"They will get done when Kid's get done don't worry Teaspoon. I just want to see your face…"

Kid cut him off. "Jimmy." He looked back to Teaspoon. "Are you coming?"

They headed into the house Jimmy turned to close the door and saw Rachel, Buck, Ike, Noah, Cody, and Jesse where there. "What are you all doing?"

"I'm guessing the same as you. We want to see Teaspoons face when he finds out." Noah smiled.

They all went up the stairs quietly. Jimmy walked into the room while the others stayed in the hall. Kid and Teaspoon were standing at the end of the bed watching Lou who was sleeping.

"Kid is she really ok?"

"She is Teaspoon just let me wake her and she can tell you herself." Kid stepped to the side of the bed and sat down beside her. He reached out and gently touched her cheek. "Lou I brought your breakfast."

They others waiting in the hall made their way into the room. As Lou stirred awake. Kid smiled. "I brought your breakfast and someone else wanted to see how you were doing." Kid stood next to the bed and Lou looked up to see Teaspoon and the rest of her family standing there.

"Good morning Teaspoon, Rachel."

Teaspoon spun around to see everyone standing by the door. "What are you all doing here? I know you all have chores to do."

Rachel decided she needed to answer before one of the boys had a chance. "We are just checking on Lou." Rachel took a step further into the room.

"How are you Lou?"

Lou smiled. "I'm feeling much better thank-you."

Teaspoon was getting anxious. "Alright someone better tell me what is going on."

Kid and Lou both smiled. "Lou you better tell him, he looks like he's going to…"

"Alright Kid." Lou cut him off before he could get himself into trouble. "Teaspoon, maybe you should sit."

Kid pointed to the chair that was sitting next to Lou's bed. Teaspoon looked at the chair and then back to Lou and Kid. He walked around to the side of the bed and was about to sit down but changed his mind. "I don't need to sit down. Tell me what is going on."

The others all stepped to the other side of the bed so that they could see Teaspoon. Each of them now had smiles on.

"Teaspoon."

"What is it Lou?"

"Well you are going to be a grandpa."

Teaspoon looked at Lou and then Kid and the others. When he looked back to Lou she nodded. "A grandpa?"

Lou was getting a little worried. Teaspoon hadn't said anything else and she wasn't sure about the look on his face. "I mean if you want to be. I know you aren't really my father or Kid's but you've been more of a father to me than my real one and I want our baby to have a whole family."

Kid knew Lou was worried that Teaspoon wouldn't be happy and he looked over to Rachel as he squeezed her hand that he had been holding since she told him.

Rachel looked as Lou and back to Teaspoon. She saw the look on Lou's face and after the last night she didn't want anything to put her back in that position again. "Teaspoon!"

By this time all the others were exchanging looks. Kid looked back down to Lou. She had a tear going down her cheek. He looked back up to Teaspoon.

"Get out!"

Lou ducked her head as everyone else in the room looked to Kid. Teaspoon then decided to speak. "What?"

"You heard me, get out. You're upsetting Lou and the doctor said that is not good for the baby. You have been giving us all these talks about family and now…"

"Kid." Lou stopped him as she sniffled. "Please don't. I just want to get some sleep."

Kid knelt down beside her and wiped her tears. "It will be alright Lou. We will get a place of our own it's going to be alright I promise."

Teaspoon watched the two of them and looked over to the others. He locked eyes with Rachel before he understood what was happening. "Now wait just a minute. You two aren't going anywhere."

"Teaspoon if you don't want us here we will leave. Lou has to stay in bed for another day and I can look for a place. I won't stay where we are not welcome."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Now hold on son. You two aren't goin' anywhere." He looked to Lou who still had her head down. "Lou honey." Lou sniffled again and Teaspoon put his hand on Kid's shoulder. "Kid can I have a minute?"

Kid looked from Teaspoon to Lou and back. He nodded and gave Lou a kiss on her head before he stepped away.

Teaspoon sat down next to Lou and grabbed her hand and tried again. "Lou honey." She still didn't look up. He took his other hand and gently placed his finger under her chin and forced her head up. "Lou honey, you are not going anywhere. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner but you kind of shocked me." He smiled. "I have always wanted grandchildren and now you tell me I am finally going to get one but not just that you also tell me you think of me as your father. I didn't know what to say."

"You've never not had anything to say."

"Well there is a first time for everything you know." Now Lou was smiling. "So when is the little one expected?"

"Six months. The doctor said I am three months along Teaspoon and its Kid and mines baby."

Teaspoon looked to Kid with a questioning look. "That's why the doctor was here. Lou was worried about the baby being…not being mine and she didn't know how to tell me. That and she worked too hard doing her chores yesterday it caused stress the doctor said and she had some pains. The doctor was worried that she might lose the baby but Buck made some tea and it helped calm her down."

"I guess you all did have a tuff night." Teaspoon looked at everyone in the room who was nodding in agreement then he looked back to Lou. "Are you really alright?"

"Yes sir. The doctor said I was ok and he gave us instructions so I will be fine."

"Us?"

Lou smiled and looked over to the others then back to Teaspoon. "They made it clear that it wouldn't be just Kid lookin' out for me anymore."

"Good."

"Teaspoon?"

"You heard me. You just told me our family is expanding and if it means that we have to lock you in this room to keep you healthy so that the little one gets to meet us all then so be it." Lou rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me."

The others were trying not to laugh. Cody stepped forward. "You thought Kid was bad. I just want to see you in six months when the baby has grown. I think it will be good for you to put some weight on." Cody smiled.

Lou took a pillow and threw it at Cody who ducked and the pillow hit Ike. "Sorry Ike."

-It's ok Lou.- Ike signed as he lightly punched Cody.

Buck heard a rider coming. "Cody you're up."

"And the rest of you have chores. Get going."

Cody said his goodbyes and left with Jimmy, Buck, Ike, Noah, Jesse, and Rachel all following behind.

Once they were all gone Teaspoon turned back to Lou. "Lou I'm sorry."

"It's ok Teaspoon."

"I want you to know that I do think of you as my daughter and you have made me very happy. I love you all like you are my own and I have been wondering what was going to happen in the next few months when the express ends. I was worried about you all goin' your separate ways and forgetting each other and me. I know that isn't goin' to happen now. Lou, you and Kid have given me the best thing any man can ask for. You are my daughter Louise and I will be honored to be this little ones grandpa."

Lou and Kid had tears in their eyes. "Thank-you Teaspoon. I love you."

Teaspoon and Lou hugged. "I love you to Lou. Now get your rest." Teaspoon got up and gave Kid a hug.

"Thank-you Teaspoon."

"Just take care of the two of them or you will have to answer to me."

Kid nodded as Teaspoon walked out of the room. He sat back down with Lou who was smiling. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded. "Kid let's get married."

"We are Lou."

"I know but I just don't want to wait too long. Cody's right. I am going to get fat soon and I want to get married before that."

"You are not going to get fat Lou."

"Kid."

"Ok what are you thinking?"

"Two weeks. We can just have a small wedding. Just Miah, Theresa, Jimmy, Buck, Ike, Cody, Noah, Jesse, Teaspoon, Rachel, Sam, and Emma."

Kid smiled. "Just a small wedding."

"That is small. Please kid."

Kid couldn't resist her. "Ok Lou. I'll talk to the others and see what we can do." Kid gave her breakfast and a kiss before heading to the door. "I'll send Rachel up in a little bit and I'll come back when my morning chores are done."

"Thank-you Kid. I love you."

"I love you too. Now eat." Kid smiled as he left the room and Lou started to eat.

Kid went down and told Rachel what Lou was wanting and then went to talk to the others. He was smiling when he walked into the barn.

"What's goin' on with you?"

"What makes you think something is goin' on Jimmy?"

"Because of the smile on your face."

"I'm happy, the women I love wants to get married and she is giving me a child."

"It's hard to believe that Lou is going to be a mama and you are going to be a daddy. I'm really happy for you Kid. You and Lou, you deserve this."

"Thank-you Jimmy. I was hoping you could do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I need a best man."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I would be honored Kid."

"Good, now you have to help me plan."

"Wait a minute Kid isn't that the women's job?"

"Jimmy I don't think it would be a good idea if Rachel or Lou heard you talking like that. Now you heard the doctor, Lou can't have any stress. I want this to be the best day for Lou so you and the boys are going to help me."

"Fine what do you need?"

"Let's go get the boys and we can talk about it."

Kid and Jimmy found the others and all headed to the bunkhouse after finishing their chores. When they entered they found Rachel getting Lunch ready. They all sat down and started planning.

Kid went back to the house to see Lou.

"Hey Kid."

"Hey Lou how are you two doing?"

"We're good. So what were you doing?"

"Well…"

"Kid, what are you planning?"

"You know me too well. I was just talking to the boys about our wedding and I asked Jimmy to be my best man."

"That's good. Wait did you say you were talking about our wedding with the boys?"

"Yes."

"Kid, it's my wedding."

"I know honey but the doctor said no stress so we are going to help you."

"Really, and what do you know about weddings?"

Kid smiled. "As much as you but Rachel knows."

"Rachel is helping?"

"Don't worry Lou our wedding is going to be perfect and it is going to be everything you want."

"I trust you Kid."

"Good now how about you tell me what you want?"

Lou and Kid spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the wedding. Lou said she wanted it to be simple and she wanted Emma, Sam, Jeremiah, and Theresa there. Kid told her he would send letters to the orphanage and to Emma first thing in the morning. That night Kid stayed with Lou.

Kid had sent the letters and the next week and a half were spent planning the wedding. Rachel had taken Lou to get a dress after Kid had talked to her. Lou said she didn't need a fancy wedding dress but Kid had insisted that she get one and he had spoke to Rachel to make sure she did.

Two days before the wedding Kid had road in that afternoon and after taking care of Katy he went in search of Lou. He found Cody who told him Lou had gotten a letter and went for a walk about an hour before. Kid started to worry a little that she had been gone for so long so he decided to head to the pond in search of her. When he got there he found her crying. "Lou what is it honey?"

Lou turned to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "They aren't coming."

"Who's not coming?"

"Miah and Theresa. I got a letter saying they both have the chicken pox."

"I'm sorry Lou."

"I just wanted to have my family with me."

"You still have the rest of us Lou and when we get our own place we will both go get them and bring them back."

Lou pulled back. "Really, you would let them stay with us?"

"Lou they are family of course they are going to live with us."

"I just…with the baby and all…I didn't think you would still want the two of them."

"Like Teaspoon says family sticks together and they are my family just as much as yours so yes I still want the two of them. Besides I think it will be good for Miah to help out around the ranch and hopefully Theresa knows how to cook and can teach you a thing or two."

Lou hit him on the arm as a smile came to her lips. "Hey, I can cook."

"Burning water is not cooking honey."

"You better watch it Kid or you will be spending our wedding night by yourself."

"You wouldn't because it's your wedding night two." Lou and Kid shared a laugh. "That's what I was looking for."

"What?"

"Your laugh. We are getting married in 2 days and I don't want to see a frown on your beautiful face." Kid said as he gave her a kiss. "Come on let's get back before the boys come looking for us."

Both Lou and Kid walked back hand in hand.

The next day however another letter came. This one was to Kid. He quickly opened it and read it. His face fell.

"What is it Kid?"

"Where is Lou?"

"She's up at the house with Rachel. What is it Kid?"

Kid looked back to Buck who was in the bunkhouse with him and he held up the letter quickly. "It's from Emma. Her and Sam can't make it."

"Why did she write to you instead of Lou?"

"Our wedding present. Her and Sam they sent the dead to their property. It includes the house, barn, and land."

"Kid that's great, you can start your horse ranch then."

"I know it's just that Lou really wanted them to be here and since Miah and Theresa can't be here I was really hoping they would be. This is going to hurt her."

"Kid, Lou will understand just go tell her. It's better that you tell her now instead of her finding out by them not being there."

"You're right." Kid said as he headed out the door and up to the house. When he got there he walked in and found Lou at the table talking to Rachel. "Hey Lou."

"Hey Kid, what's the matter?"

"Rachel can you give us a few minutes?"

Rachel looked at Kid and saw the troubled look so she nodded and quietly left the kitchen.

"Lou, I got a letter from Emma today."

"Why would she write to you?" Lou asked as she studied his face and then she realized why. "Oh they aren't coming are they?"

Kid saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Lou, I know you really wanted them to be here. Emma's sister is sick so she needed to be with her and Sam couldn't get away. They sent our wedding present."

"I was really hoping they could be here."

"I know but she said they would visit as soon as they could find the time to get away." Kid then smiled as he looked at Lou. "Do you want to know what our present is?"

Lou saw the smile on his face and couldn't help but smile herself. "Well I'm guessing by that smile on your face it is a nice present so you better tell me."

"They gave us the deed to their house, barn, and land."

"What?"

"Here look." Kid said as he handed her the deed.

"Kid, this is too much. We can't take this."

"Lou read Emma's letter. They want us to have it. She said that they are home now and the only time they will be back is to visit so they don't need it and they want us to have it."

Lou read the letter and looked back to Kid. "You can have your ranch Kid."

Kid pulled her into a hug. "We Lou, we can have our ranch. As of tomorrow it's not just you and me anymore it will be us from now on it's us."

Kid and Lou talked some more and then went for dinner. At dinner they told the rest of their family that Emma and Sam wouldn't be coming and they shared the news of their gift. They all decided they would go out to the house within the next week to see what work it needed because Lou had said she wanted to be moved in before the baby came. After Lou said goodnight to the boys and Kid before Rachel pulled her to the house saying it was bad luck for Kid to see her before the wedding.

The next day was busy. Kid was nervous and the boys were teasing him while Teaspoon was trying to calm him down.

Lou was the same and Rachel was spending the morning helping Lou get ready while also trying to calm her down.

Finally it came time for the wedding. The boys and Teaspoon had left for the church and Rachel and Lou followed. When they arrived Teaspoon was waiting for them. He helped them both down from the buckboard and Rachel made her way into the church leaving Teaspoon and Lou.

"You look beautiful sweetheart."

"Thank-you Teaspoon."

"Are you ready?"

"I think so." Lou said as they were walking up the church steps.

Teaspoon stopped Lou before they got to the door. "Louise."

"Teaspoon?"

"Before I give you away I wanted to talk to you. You have had to endure a lot of terrible things in your short life and you have fought to survive. I know Kid is the right man to be by your side through the rest of your life and I am honored that you have let me into your life as well. You are a strong women Louise McCloud and I just want you to know that I am proud of you."

"Thank-you Teaspoon. I was a little nervous this morning about all this."

"Don't be, I've done it six times remember. Walking down the aisle is the easy part."

Lou laughed. "It's not the walking down the aisle part Teaspoon. I just, what if Kid wakes up tomorrow and realizes he made a mistake?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't cook Teaspoon."

"Louise marriage isn't about cooking."

"I know but what if I'm not a good wife, what if I'm not the wife Kid deserves? And with the baby, what if…"

Teaspoon cut her off. "Louise do you love him?"

"More than anything Teaspoon."

"That's what he said."

"What?"

"This morning while we were getting ready. He started with the what ifs just like you did. Louise he has the same worries that you do." Teaspoon paused and then smiled. "Well except for the cooking thing but everything else was the same. When I asked him if he loved you he gave the same answer. So I'm going to tell you what I told him. Focus on that Louise, everything else will fall into place. And if something happens you will have Rachel, the boys, and myself to straighten you two out."

Lou reached up on her toes and kissed Teaspoon on the cheek. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome. Do you really think I would let anything happen to you two, especially since you are giving me my first grandchild?"

"I don't know what Kid and I would do without you all in our lives and I'm glad we don't have to find out. I love you Teaspoon."

"I love you too Louise. Now let's get you in there before Kid starts to worry."

Lou nodded and they both walked in. The ceremony was traditional except Lou and Kid both took a few moments to share their love for each other. After they were pronounced man and wife everyone made their way back to the station where Rachel had a meal and cake waiting for them. They spent hours celebrating. Kid saw Lou try to hide a yawn. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on Lou let's get you to bed."

"Kid we can't just leave."

"You have been up all day without a nap and it's late. I think it's time for us to be alone." Kid said with a smile.

Lou yawned again. "I think you are right. Let's say goodnight to everyone first."

They both said their goodbyes and once they were out of the bunkhouse Kid picked Lou up in his arms. "What are you doing Kid?"

"I'm going to carry you, what does it look like?"

"I can walk."

"I know but I'm suppose to carry you across the threshold anyway so I'm getting a head start. Just enjoy it Lou."

Lou looked over his shoulder and saw the boys on the porch smiling and waving. She waived back and then put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Kid noticed her breathing changed once he got to their bedroom door. He smiled to himself realizing that their wedding night was going to be a lot different than what he had planned. He gently laid her on the bed and helped her out of her dress. He put her nightgown on and covered her up. Once she was tucked in he quickly got ready for bed and crawled in next to her. Once he was in bed he pulled her close to him and held her. Holding her in his arms he thought about everything he had been through growing up and then everything the two of them had been through together along with their express family. He realized he wouldn't change anything that has happened and he felt his heart grow even bigger for his now wife and the child she was caring. "I am going to take care of you and our child and I promise nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again. I love you Louise." He whispered before falling asleep with the smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own The Young Riders or any of the characters.

Chapter 19

The week after the wedding was used to let things settle down at the station. Kid and Lou were able to use the week to get use to being man and wife while the other riders were able to get use to the same.

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE MY BABY!"

"Lou, Lou wake up."

Lou was struggling in the bed as Kid tried to wake her up from another nightmare. Her eyes opened and they slowly focused on Kid. "Kid."

"Lou it's okay, I'm right here." Kid pulled her into a hug.

Lou's breathing slowly went back to normal and when she pulled back her hands immediately went to her stomache.

"Lou what was your nightmare about?"

"He took our baby."

"Who took our baby?"

"W..Wicks."

"He's dead Lou."

Lou had tears in her eyes as she looked up at Kid. "He said our baby was dead and he was taking him with."

"Lou it was just a nightmare."

"What if he's right, what if there is something wrong with the baby?"

"You just went to the doctor and he said everything was okay right?"

"He did but Kid why hasn't the baby moved. Rachel and the doctor both said I should be able to feel the baby move and I haven't felt anything. What if something is wrong?"

"Lou whatever happens we are together so everything will be okay. Lets try to get some sleep and tomorrow after breakfast we can go see the doctor to make sure everything is okay."

Lou nodded and allowed Kid to help her lay back down. He held her close as they both drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Kid and Lou went to breakfast with the rest of their family however neither of them ate much and both stayed quiet as they held hands under the table.

"What's going on?"

"What are you talkin' about Cody?"

"Don't play dumb Jimmy. Both of them have had that stupid grin on their faces since the wedding and have been non stop talkin' but today, somethin' is wrong. They both have worry all over their faces and neither of them have ate much which isn't good for the baby."

At Cody's words everyone looked to Kid and Lou knowing that Cody's words were correct. Lou let a tear fall down her face which didn't go un noticed as she tried to wipe it away quickly.

Rachel knelt down next to Lou who had her head down. "Lou honey, what is this about?"

Lou squeezed Kid's hand under the table and Kid turned to Rachel. "Just leave it Rachel, we are going to head into town after breakfast. Everything is okay."

Rachel saw the worry on Kid's face as he spoke to her and again turned her attention back to Lou. "Lou is this about the nightmares?"

"How do you know about them?"

"Kid the walls are thin, I can hear both of you. I hear her screams and I hear you both talking afterwords. Is that what this is about?"

Kid nodded. As Lou turned and allowed Rachel to pull her into a hug. "I'm scarred Rachel…what if it's true…what if soemthing is wrong with the baby?"

"Oh honey, you would know if something was wrong with your baby."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is this about the baby?" Teaspoon asked standing up and approaching Kid so that he was closer to Lou and Rachel.

"Lou hasn't felt the baby move yet. The doctor and Rachel both said she should have felt him move and she hasn't so…" Kid couldn't finish.

Now Jimmy stood and approached Kid. "What was Rachel talking about a nightmare?"

"The last few nights she has woke up. She is seeing...Wicks taking the baby."

Now Buck stood along with the others. "Wicks is dead."

"That's why she is worried. In the nightmare he is taking the baby because he said it's dead."

"It's just a nightmare."

"We are going to go see the doctor just to make sure. I'm hoping it will help her get a good nights sleep."

Jimmy, Buck, and Cody were the closest to the door and all three started to it.

"Where do you three think you're goin'?"

"To get the wagon and horses ready so we can go see the doctor Teaspoon." Jimmy said for the three.

"You aren't goin' anywhere except to do your chores." Teaspoon saw the three about to protest. "I know you are worried but Kid and Lou will go on their own."

"Thank-you Teaspoon." Kid said from beside Lou. "We will come right back and let you all know how things go. I could use some help with the wagon if you don't mind?" Jimmy, Buck, and Cody nodded as they went out the door with Noah, Ike, and Jesse following. Kid turned back to Lou. "I'll get the wagon ready and come back in to get you." Lou nodded as he gave her a kiss and gave a small smile to Rachel and Teaspoon before heading out to the barn.

Kid found the others getting the wagon ready. "Kid?"

"I'm okay, just worried about Lou."

"It'll be okay Kid. The baby is still growin'. If there was somethin' wrong the baby wouldn't be growin'/"

"Thanks Buck, I hope you're right."

Jimmy pulled the wagon out as Kid went back in to get Lou and they both make their way to the doctor's office.

The doctor examined Lou and assured both her and the Kid that the baby was fine. He told them that the baby would make itself known in time and that there wasn't anything to worry about. They both headed back to the station and after they shared the news with the others they all made their way to the house that Emma and Sam had given them. They decided they would make a list of all the work that needed to be done so that they could get started right away.

The boys and Lou were outside while Teaspoon and Rachel were in the house. "The barn needs a lot of fixin' and the fence needs some patching. But I think the most work is going to be with the house."

"Kid do ya think we'll get it done before the baby comes?"

"As long as the boys help I know we'll get it done. I was thinking we could get Jeremiah and Theresa next month."

"Really?"

"I don't see why not. Rachel said they could stay at the house and Teaaspoon said he wanted to put the extra room onto the bunkhouse so we can stay there."

"Really?"

"Really. Does this mean you want to get them?"

Lou didn't answer she just threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"What's going on with you two?" Jimmy asked as he, Buck, Ike, Noah, and Cody came up to the couple.

"It looks like you and I are going to be making a trip to St. Joe in a month Jimmy."

"And why would that be Kid?"

"We are going to get Miah and Theresa."

"I can go Kid. Jimmy doesn't need to make the trip."

"No you can't Lou." Jimmy, Buck, Noah, and Cody all said at once.

"Excuss me."

Kid looked down at Lou after smilling to his friends. "Lou you know what the doctor said. You can't make that long of a trip. Jimmy and I will go and bring them back."

"Are you sure you will be okay with two small children?"

"We'll be fine Lou. Kid and I can handle them, besides it will give Kid some practise."

"I'm not so worried about Kid Jimmy," Lou paused as she saw the smile on Kid's face and then she turned back to Jimmy. "Just remember Jimmy you can't point a gun at them to get them to behave."

Jimmy's smile faded and he was about to respond when Kid spoke up wanting to prevent any confrontation. "Why don't we all go inside and take a look around with Teaspoon and Rachel before heading back to the station?"

The group made their way to the house and filled Teaspoon and Rachel in on what they found outside. They then looked around inside. Lou decided she wanted to paint the bedrooms and both her and Kid realized they needed to add at least one more room onto the house for her brother or sister. Once they were done there they all made their way back to the station and went about normal activities.

As the month passed Kid and the boys added the extra room onto the bunkhouse at the station and started the extra room on Kid and Lou's house. Lou and Rachel worked on cleaning the house so that the boys could paint. When the month was over, Kid and Jimmy had gone to get Jeremaih and Theresa.

Jeramaih and Theresa settled into Rachel's house right away and quickly settled into life at the station. One night they were all having supper when the topic of the impending war was brought up again.

"They told me I could be a scout. I am thinkin' of signing up."

"Don't be stupid Cody."

"I'm not being stupid Jimmy, I'm thinkin' about my future. Kid and I already talked about it. I don't want to think about having to fight against him but it's a good choice to make joining the army."

Kid had been listening to the entire conversation and noticed how quiet Lou had gotten as the conversation went on. He could sense she was getting upset and knew he needed to speak up. "Cody, I'm not going to join the army." As soon as the words came out of his mouth Kid heard forks hitting plates and all eyes turned to him.

Lou was the only one who found her voice. "You…your not?"

Kid turned in his seat so that he could see Lou better. "Lou I thought you knew, the minute you told me about the baby I knew I wasn't going to join the army. I couldn't leave you, the baby, Miah, and Theresa. You are all my family now and I am not going to leave you all alone. Our future is here, we are starting our ranch and we are together." Kid finished and Lou gave him a hug.

Lou whispered in Kid's ear. "I love you."

The rest of the dinner went on without any other conversation over the war. Lou dropped comments about having everyone stay around after the express ended but no one else had said anything.

A week later Lou and Kid were in the bunkhouse together after lunch.

"Lou I was thinkin' about askin' Buck and Ike to be our partners, what do you think?"

"Do you think we need partners?"

"I think it would be nice to have their help and it would give them a reason to stay. I know you want us all to be together."

"I do Kid but only if they all want to stay, I don't want them to feel guilty."

"That's why I was thinkin' of them as partners. Sam and Emma still own the station so if the ranch does well we could offer to buy it after a while and that would give us more land so that they each could build houses close by."

"What about the house here?"

"Well I assumed Rachel would continue to live in it. If she is going to be the teacher she still needs a place to stay."

Lou stood and went to Kid throwing herself at him in a hug. "Thank-you."

"Your welcome, now how about I go get Buck and Ike so that I can ask them."

Lou pulled back and nodded as Kid left the bunkhouse after giving her a kiss.

A few minutes later the door opened and Kid, Buck, and Ike walked in. They each took seats around the table with Kid sitting next to Lou.

-What do you need to talk to us about Kid?-

"Well Ike, Lou and I have been talkin'."

-What about?-

Kid looked to Lou who smiled and she continued. "We are hopin' you and Buck would like to be our partners in the ranch."

Buck and Ike both looked at each other before turning their eyes back to the couple. "What?"

"We want you both to be partners in the ranch."

"Kid we heard you but why?"

"Because neither of you have said what you are going to do when the express shuts down. This will give you something. You are both good with horses and in order for us to get the ranch to be what it should we will need help. Lou won't be able to help as much with the baby right away and I trust both of you with my life. I wouldn't feel right about you workin' for us so it only makes sense for us all to be partners."

Buck and Ike signed back and forth for a couple minutes before turning back to Kid and Lou.

"So what do you say?" Lou asked impatiently.

Buck and Ike smiled. "Our only concern is who will be doing the cookin'?"

Kid smiled knowing what that meant while Lou looked at them with wide eyes before the men bursted into laughter. Kid, Buck, and Ike all stood and started shaking hands. Kid realized that Lou was still sitting and turned to her helping her up. "Lou don't you think you should greet our new partners?"

"They insulted my cookin' skills again, I don't think we should have partners after all."

"Awe Lou Ike and I were just havin' some fun we didn't mean to insult you."

Lou smiled and gave them all hugs. She was happy knowing that two more of her express family would be staying around. Now all she had to worry about was the other three.


End file.
